Always On My Mind
by LeslyeC
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Edward abandono a Bella,regresa a Forks pero Bella no esta mas ahi y ha desaparecido de las visones de Alice.¿Donde esta Bella? y ¿Hasta donde llegara Edward por estar a su lado?. -Un gusto,soy el psicologo Anthony Cullen.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero creo que eso ya lo saben ,yo solo me divierto con sus personajes (lo juro!) y quizás me robe a unos cuantos pero nada mas (: hahaha ,uds no han visto nada. Espero les guste.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

**Edward POV.**

Han pasado dos años desde que abandone a mi ángel en aquel bosque ,desde que dije la blasfemia más horrible de todas y ella lo creyó tan fácilmente después de las miles de veces que le dije lo mucho que la amaba, desde ese día fue como si mi muerto corazón nunca hubiera existido, el dolor dentro de mí era demasiado así que tuve que alejarme de mi familia por un tiempo ya que solo causaba lastima, el no tenerla a mi lado dolía casi tanto como la transformación…no, me equivoco dolía incluso más que eso ,pero lo hice por su propio bien, ella no merecía estar al lado de un demonio como yo, alguien que no tiene alma y que mata para vivir, ella solo desperdiciaba su tiempo conmigo y yo no podía permitirlo más, se que fue egoísta el tratar de mantener a mi lado a un ángel siendo yo lo que soy ,pero al mismo tiempo mi lado egoísta no podía evitar sentirse vacio sin ella, Alice ya no sonreía como antes, ella había perdido a su mejor amiga y a su hermana, Emmett ya no hacia bromas, él quería demasiado a Bella, para él ella era como su hermana pequeña, Rosalie, bueno ella nunca quiso a Bella pero tampoco decía nada malo sobre el tema solo se mantenía al margen, Jasper no puede dejar de sentirse culpable, pero no lo culpo ya que lo que ocurrió ese fatídico día solo sirvió para reafirmar mi miedo de que ella corría peligro a nuestro lado, Esme en ocasiones se pone triste y la recuerda, ella perdió una hija al igual que Carlisle, quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital ya que el ambiente de la casa era deprimente ,no podía evitar estar alejado de ella ni un segundo mas es por eso que regrese con mi familia, todo eso ayudo a mi decisión, se que dejarla fue un error es por eso que regresamos a Forks ,regresaría a su lado y rogaría por su perdón de ser necesario todo por estar a su lado nuevamente. Pero nunca imagine lo que encontraría a mi regreso. Algo que cambiaria mi vida completamente.

_Toda acción ..tiene una reacción.. y yo provoqué mi propia destrucción en el momento que abandoné Forks._

_

* * *

_

Buenooo aqui me tienen con una nueva historia,al fin una de mas de un capi xD haha solo que no me animaba a publicarla ,espero les guste,y si pueden un Review no caeria nada mal (: ,ustedes deciden si sigo con la historia o de plano la borro..sus Reviews hablaran :D , me despido y les deseo un Feliiz Año Nuevo atrasado,espero que todos sus desesos se cumplan y si el año pasado no fue el mejor,esperemos que este lo sea ;D.

Biiee

_Mariie.L _


	2. Chapter 1 Regresando a Ti

**Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero creo que eso ya lo saben ,yo solo me divierto con sus personajes (lo juro!) y quizás me robe a unos cuantos pero nada mas (: hahaha ,uds no han visto nada. Espero les guste.

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. :D

_-blabla -Pensamientos o Flashbacks._

**-blabla-Mensajes de Texto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. Regresando a ti.**_

_**Edward POV.**_

Después de que tomamos la decisión de regresar a Forks, decisión que a todos encantó, excepto a Rosalie, nos encontrábamos empacando nuestras cosas, ya la mudanza se había llevado la gran mayoría solo quedaban unos cuantos objetos personales que fácilmente cabían en nuestros autos.

Emmett entraba y salía de la casa con un montón de cajas de todos tamaños, mientras que Rose ya estaba arriba del Jeep, al parecer no pensaba cargar nada .Alice revoloteaba de un lado a otro asegurándose de que nada se quedara y Jasper solo la seguía, acatando sus órdenes. Esme estaba emocionada y Carlisle terminada de empacar lo poco que faltaba, yo por mi parte ya había terminado solo esperaba a mi familia, ya quería estar al lado de mi Bella.

En un momento Alice se materializo a mi lado. Ella estaba más que emocionada por ver a Bella podía ver en su mente las miles de cosas que planeaba hacer con ella en cuanto nos perdonara.

-Edward, hermanito tranquilo, todo estará bien, ella te ama, de eso no hay duda. En cuanto vuelva a casa iremos de compras, de seguro su guardarropa es un desastre sin mí!-Alice intentaba mantenerme tranquilo y a la vez ya planeaba la tortura de Bella.

Jasper mandaba ondas de tranquilidad, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás ella ya me hubiera olvidado, quizás ella había conocido a alguien más y ahora era feliz. Sin mí.

-Al fin veré de nuevo a mi hermanita, Rose bebe, prométeme que trataras de llevarte mejor con ella.-Emmett parecía un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad casi podía verlo brincar por todos lados.

-Si como sea-Bueno Rose no la quería mucho pero al menos hacía el intento de mentirle a Emmett.

-¿Chicos están listos?-Dijo Carlisle cerrando la cajuela de su Mercedes, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no cabía duda de que todos deseábamos ver a Bella nuevamente.

-Estamos listos.-Dije subiéndome a mi Volvo, mientras todos los demás subían también a sus autos.

Al l fin veré a mi Bella de nuevo, no puedo esperar, aunque no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Hey Eddy, ¡Una carrera! , él que llegue ultimo acompaña de compras a Alice la próxima vez que vaya!-Ir con Alice de compras, definitivamente no me agradaba esa idea.

-Acepto y no vuelvas a llamarme Eddy sabes que lo detesto-Dije listo para salir.

-Yo también entro-Jasper conduciría el Porshe de Alice.

-¡Pero no vale!, Jasper es co-dependiente de Alice ¡perderá a propósito!-Emmett estaba haciendo berrinches desde el Jeep

-Claro que no, es solo que me gusta estar con ella, ¡pero no voy a perder a propósito!-De pronto comencé a sentir adrenalina, al parecer Jasper quería empezar.

-Bueno en ese caso yo inauguro la carrera, solo cuídense chicos -Carlisle siempre preocupándose por nosotros, aunque si teníamos un accidente los mas dañados serian los autos.-En sus marcas,… ¿listos?, FUERA!

Y todos arrancamos gran velocidad hasta Forks.

Llegamos a Forks en unas horas , gane yo por supuesto y Emmett quedo en último lugar.

-No es justo, ¡pido una revancha!-Emmett dio un gran salto desde el Jeep, por un momento creí que caería sobre mi Volvo.

-Aprende a perder Emmett, no te preocupes, Alice no tarda mucho en el Mall, solo unas 15 a 20 horas-Jasper tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Y por qué no la acompañas Tú entonces?-Definitivamente un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un vampiro enorme.

-Porque yo no perdí la carrera y tu si, así de simple .-Touche!

Después del berrinche de Emmett y las burlas de Jasper todos comenzamos a desempacar, mañana iniciaríamos el instituto nuevamente y podría estar de nuevo con mi Bella. Entre a mi cuarto y juro que pude oler su esencia en él, era casi imperceptible pero seguía aquí, ese aroma fresias y flores que tanto amo.

Di una mirada a toda la habitación recordando las veces que Bella y yo habíamos estado aquí .En especial aquella noche que compartimos juntos antes de mi partida, donde me entregue a ella en todo sentido, y ella a mí. Definitivamente no me arrepentía de eso ya que significaba que yo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y ella era mía también.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¿Estás segura de esto Bella?-Le pregunté entre besos y caricias._

_-Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida Edward, te amo, te quiero y te necesito.-Sus ojos chocolates me miraban con amor y deseo en ese instante supe que ya no había marcha atrás._

_-Yo también te amo mi bello ángel-Y así nos amamos toda la noche._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Me arroje a la cama y encendí el estéreo , comenzó a sonar Claire de Lune , miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, no podía esperar más, necesitaba ver a mi ángel ,pero resistiré hasta mañana.

Empecé a desempacar y en una de las cajas encontré un Álbum de Fotos que había estado haciendo para el cumpleaños de Bella pero no lo termine a tiempo así que le regale el Cd. Comencé a ver fotos nuestras y de la familia, esas fotos no le hacían honor a su belleza.

Me quede en mi habitación hasta que amaneció y me cambie para ir al instituto, Alice estaba que no cabía de felicidad, en su mente trabajaban mil y un ideas de lo que le diría a Bella en cuanto la viera, , la gran mayoría incluía cosas como compras y maquillaje que estoy seguro Bella odiará en cuanto Alice se las proponga.

Esme nos deseo suerte en el instituto y a mí me deseo suerte con Bella, esperaba que pronto estuviera de nuevo con nosotros en casa.

-Cariño, por favor trae a Bella, también nosotros queremos disculparnos con ella.-Esme aun se sentía culpable aunque fui yo el del error.

-Nos encantaría volver a tenerla en casa hijo-Carlisle ya se encontraba listo para ir a trabajar, estoy seguro que muchas enfermeras se alegrarían el día de hoy.

Me despedí de ella y Carlisle y salimos de casa.

Nos dirigimos cada quien al instituto en diferentes autos, Alice se molesto por no poder llevar el nuevo Porshe que le había regalado por navidad y se tuvo que ir en mi Volvo junto con Jasper.

Al llegar al aparcamiento de la escuela no vi la camioneta de Bella por ninguna parte, probablemente se había retrasado así que lo deje pasar ,todos comenzaron a mirarnos descaradamente y en sus mentes se formulaban un millón de preguntas, entre las principales se encontraban ..

¿Por qué nos fuimos?,

¿Por qué regresamos?,

y una que me dejo intrigado…

¿Cómo pueden poner un pie aquí después de lo que le hicieron a Bella?,

No entendí a que se referían con eso, probablemente ella también no tomo muy bien lo de nuestra partida y me extraño al igual que yo a ella. Eso creo una pequeña chispa de esperanza en mi interior aunque también me dolió el saber que provoqué que mi bello ángel sufriera, pero le pagaría cada una de sus lágrimas y cada momento de soledad, eso lo juraba. Ni siquiera Jessica Stanley o Lauren Mallory se acercaron a insinuárseme.

Mi primera clase era Biología y en cuanto entré todos me dirigieron miradas de odio puro, no entendí eso pero lo deje pasar después de todo siempre se me quedaban mirando de una manera un tanto extraña .

Algo o más bien alguien se interpuso en mi camino. Mike Newton.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, un Cullen, más exactamente Edward Cullen-Prácticamente escupió mi nombre.-Todavía se dignan a dar la cara por acá.

-Apártate Newton no estoy de humor.-Solo quería ver a mi Bella ,no tenía ganas de hablar con Newton.

-No te preocupes Cullen, solo fui encargado de decirte que por aquí nadie los quiere, no después de lo que le hicieron a Bella.-Bien esto ya era demasiado, sabía que le había hecho daño a Bella no necesitaba que el viniera y me lo dijera de nuevo.

-Bien entonces quítate de mi camino-Lo rodee y pude sentir como me empujo con el hombro.

Fui hasta el asiento que compartía antes con Bella y espere a que la clase empezara, Bella seguía sin llegar, quizás cambio su horario o algo por el estilo. Poco antes de que sonara el timbre entro Ángela Webber, ella tenía que saber donde estaba Bella después de todo, era su mejor amiga, pero en cuanto me vio, su rostro quedo en blanco al igual que su mente, lo único que la escuche decir fue:

-Regreso..

Y se acerco a paso lento hacia mí.

Intente parecer como que no había notado ninguna de sus reacciones e iniciar una conversación.

-Hey Ángela, ¿Cómo has estado?-Me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas y soltó secamente.

-¿Por qué regresaste Cullen?-¿Cullen? Ángela nunca me había llamado así, de Mike lo esperaba pero ella siempre era muy amable con todo mundo así que me sorprendió su actitud hacia mí.

Me acomode en mi lugar para estar frente a frente y con una mirada de arrepentimiento le dije.

-Volví por Bella, la amo demasiado como para estar alejado de ella, me di cuenta de que fue un error abandonarla Ángela, así que regrese apara estar a su lado nuevamente-Era verdad a eso había regresado, no me importaba si tenía que rogar de rodillas ante ella para estar a su lado nuevamente.

-Pues lo siento mucho Cullen pero me temo que ella no está más en el instituto .Hace tiempo que dejo de asistir.-Contesto evitando mi mirada y pude ver algo en sus ojos.. ¿tristeza ?.Intente buscar en su mente pero solo podía escuchar muy poco.

_-Oh Bella, te extraño demasiado amiga. Desearía que estuvieras aquí en lugar de…_

¿Cómo que ella no estaba más en el instituto?, ¿Por qué ya no asistía?, quizás ella había regresado con su madre después de que la abandone, era lo más probable.

-¿Acaso ella regreso a Phoenix?-Le pregunte a Ángela. Quería saber más de eso, para poder ir en su búsqueda.

-Ojala hubiera ido a Phoenix, ojala, hubiera preferido eso a lo que..-En su mente solo se mostraban imágenes de mi Bella más delgada de lo que lograba recordar y con unas ojeras parecidas a las mías. Me dolió ver a mi ángel en ese estado.

Sonó el timbre indicando el comienzo de la clase, ella volvió su mirada a mí.

-..Este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar Cullen, lo mejor será que nos veamos después del instituto para hablar más tranquilamente y poder decirte todo.-Y con eso el profesor entro y ella se dirigió a su lugar.

Toda la clase de Biología no preste la mas mínima atención a lo que el señor Banner decía, ya lo sabía de memoria lo que en realidad quería era saber que le había ocurrido a mi Bella, debe ser algo muy grave lo que pude escuchar en los pensamientos de Ángela, solo espero que no esté herida o algo así , no puedo esperar a la salida.

Estaba intentando buscar nuevamente en la mente de Ángela pero ella estaba completamente concentrada en la clase, en ese momento escuche la voz de Alice en mi mente.

_-Edward ¿Pasó algo? , ¿Por qué te veo en una especie de claro con Ángela Webber?_

Rápidamente saque mi celular y teclee un mensaje para Alice.

_**Alice algo le ocurrió a Bella ella no está más en el instituto, Ángela me explicara a la salida, probablemente el claro será donde hablemos, ¿Puedes ver en el futuro de Bella?.**_

_**Edward.**_

La respuesta llego inmediatamente.

_-Solo son borrones Edward, la mayoría en color blanco y algo que parece ser una cama, no veo nada mas, es confuso, lo siento._

Teclee en respuesta.

_**Ok. Gracias Alice ,tendré que esperar a que Ángela me explique.**_

_**Edward.**_

_-Lo siento. Me mantendré Alerta._

Y así termino la conversación. Quede más confundido que antes, definitivamente me urgía hablar con Ángela.

Las clases pasaron lentamente y era tedioso tener que explicar una y mil veces mis motivos para regresar aunque a mis hermanos les ocurrió lo mismo.

-¿Qué demonios les importa a esos estúpidos humanos donde estábamos?-Rosalie ya estaba harta de que todos los chicos le preguntaran lo mismo

Jasper lo tomaba con tranquilidad , Emmett asustaba a todo chico que se le acercaba y Alice lo explicaba una y otra vez.

A la hora del almuerzo no pude evitar pensar en Bella y en si estaría bien, sentí un vacio en mi pecho, necesitaba verla, la intriga me estaba matando. Alice seguía intentado ver en su futuro pero nada cambiaba, solo eran borrones blancos.

Después de un día que se me hizo eterno al fin el timbre anuncio el fin de las clases y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el aparcamiento, en cuanto divisé a Ángela fui a su encuentro y con una seña me indico que la siguiera.

Llegamos a una zona apartada de la escuela, un claro, probablemente el que había visto Alice y se giro hacia mí.

-Bien Cullen, quiero decir Edward, es hora de que sepas todo, de que te des cuenta de lo que provocaste con tu partida-Lo dijo en un tono en el que se notaba que intentaba luchar contra las lagrimas.

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, llenos de lagrimas, esperé lo peor…

* * *

Empieza el drama, que creen que le haya pasado a Bella? Bueno pues aquí está el primer capi,muchas gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron un Review ,una Alerta o que me agregaron a Favoritos,de verdad gracias (: ,me motivan a seguir escribiendo y también a los que no dejan nada pero leen,es genial saber que se toman el tiempo de ver mi historia.

**Un agradecimiento especial a:**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan**

**.-'Maria J.'-.**

**Inmans**

**Ari**

**ale-cullen4**

**Victoria Marie Bowen**

**MoOnZiiTa**

**Gracias por su apoyo :D**

**Un Review no hace mal a nadie,y es rápido,asi que por favor dejen uno.**

**Solo denle clic al Sexxy Botoncito Verde de Abajo (:**


	3. Chapter 2 Verdades Que Duelen

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero creo que eso ya lo saben ,yo solo me divierto con sus personajes (lo juro!) y quizás me robe a unos cuantos pero nada mas (: hahaha ,uds no han visto nada. Espero les guste._

_Aqui Otro Capitulo!(:_

___-blabla-Pensamientos-_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 2. Verdades Que Duelen.**_

_**Edward POV.**_

-¿A qué te refieres Ángela? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Bella?-Me desesperaba el no saber nada.

-Edward, lo que te voy a decir es muy fuerte, siento si a media historia yo…me detengo un momento. Solo ten paciencia.-Me dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Que tuviera paciencia, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido con mi ángel. Necesitaba estar seguro de que ella estaba a salvo, de que estaba viva.

-Bien, pues empecemos, todo comenzó con tu partida. –Dirigió su mirada a alguna parte del cielo.-Bella resulto muy afectada, demasiado diría yo, primero dejo de comer, por más que le insistía ella no probaba bocado decía que no tenía hambre ,o en ocasiones simplemente me ignoraba, incluso Jessica se preocupo pero de nada sirvió, después según me dijo el jefe Charlie, ella comenzó a tener pesadillas, al parecer se despertaba a media noche llorando y gritando ,varias veces fui a dormir su casa para estar con ella ,pero siempre era lo mismo se despertaba gritando tu nombre.

Pude ver en la mente de Ángela la imagen de Bella gritando desesperada mi nombre, sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho de verla en ese estado.

Ángela volvió su mirada al piso. Y pude ver que unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No dormía nada, constantemente asistía a la escuela con muchas ojeras, parecia un zombie, yo intentaba hablar con ella, decirle que eso no le hacía bien, que tenía que cuidarse ,pero seguía sin hacerme caso, poco después ella comenzó a adelgazar al extremo ,llegamos a pensar que estaba enferma y no estábamos equivocados.

A este punto me sentía miserable por haberle hecho todo eso a mi preciosa Bella, no sabía el desastre que había dejado a mis espaldas, siempre creí que estaría mejor sin mí y ahora me doy cuenta que fui un estúpido al haberla abandonado.

Cuando me di cuenta la voz de Ángela derrochaba dolor y angustia.

-E..Ella comenzó a verte o al menos eso era lo que me contaba, decía que tú estabas con ella cuando hacia cosas peligrosas, por eso comenzó a juntarse con su amigo de La Push, el chico moreno, creo que su nombre era Jacob. Ella nunca le menciono nada a Charlie acerca de sus visiones ni de lo que hacía en La Push, solo a mi me lo decía, me dijo que monto en moto, una vez incluso salto de un acantilado ,casi se ahoga y pescó un fuerte resfriado pero aun así no desistió. Le dije que estaba siendo estúpida al hacer eso, que terminaría haciéndose daño. Charlie se dio cuenta y eso fue el principio de todo.

Ella había hecho todas esas cosas peligrosas, pero si ella me prometió que no haría nada estúpido ni peligroso. Todo por verme.

-¿A qué te refieres con el principio de todo?-Acaso había algo peor de lo que me decía.

-Charlie le prohibió ver de nuevo a su amigo, la mantenía encerrada en casa, tiempo después se entero incluso de sus visiones y fue ahí cuando comenzó a llevarla con médicos ,en uno de los exámenes le detectaron anemia crónica y comenzó a tomar tratamiento y no pasó a mayores ,pero el asunto de las visiones seguía preocupando a Charle, él comenzó de nuevo con las pruebas y estudios, hasta que un día, ya no pudo mas ,Bella te veía incluso sin hacer nada peligroso ,le gritaba a la nada, repetía una y mil veces: Edward vuelve!, algunas veces incluso amanecía con rasguños en la cara y el cuerpo. Decía que si no la dejaban hacer cosas peligrosas al menos intentaría hacerse daño para que estuvieras con ella. Pero es no fue lo peor, un día simplemente ella, ya no…ya no.

-¿Ella ya no qué? , ¡Ángela por favor necesito saber que le ocurrió a Bella!.-Se que para ella era difícil pero para mí lo era más.

- ¡Ella ya no reaccionaba Edward!, ¿Entiendes?, ¡Ella de pronto quedó catatónica!-Ángela se derrumbo en el suelo hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Yo por mi parte quede en estado de shock. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, y mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Mi ángel ,mi bello ángel estaba muerta en vida ,no, no, no, me negaba a creer eso, no podía ser, no concebía ni siquiera la idea de que esos ojos chocolate que siempre me cautivaban hubieran perdido su hermosos brillo, que en su rostro ya no se figurara una sonrisa, de esas que me iluminaban el día, simplemente no podía.

-Eso fue la gota que derramo el ..Charlie la interno… -Ángela volvió a romper en llanto y ya no pudo seguir ¿a que se refería con que la había internado?, acaso estaba en un hospital yo podría decirle a Carlisle que la ayudara.

-¿Ángela, en que hospital esta Bella?, mi padre es médic,o puede ayudar, dime por favor.-Pero Ángela seguía llorando .Y su mente era confusa, miles de ideas acudían a su mente y con ellas imágenes de mi Bella que solo conseguían hacerme sentir mas miserable.

La deje que llorara un rato más. Pero sus lagrimas solo me decían que Bella estaba muy mal y yo me sentía pero que una basura en estos momentos por haber sido el causante de todo.

Después de un rato ella se calmo.

-Lo, lo siento, pero Edward ella no está en un hospital normal, ni siquiera en uno del país, cuando la internaron Charlie no quería que ella estuviera rodeada de nada que le recordara su pasado ,de nada que le recordara lo que le habías hecho, él se la llevo a Europa. Lo último que supe fue que Charlie la internó en.. en, en un hospital psiquiátrico .Según él eso fue lo mejor, el cree que ahí la ayudaran a salir de ese estado pero yo se que se equivoca Edward ,Bella lo único que necesitaba era a ti, ella solo necesitaba verte para volver a ser la misma de antes. Yo lo sé!

A este punto yo simplemente ya no podía mas, necesitaba llegar a casa y explicarle todo a Carlisle, tenía que ir inmediatamente a Europa y buscar a mi Bella para estar a su lado.

-Ángela, te agradezco mucho que me hayas contado la verdad, te juro que hare lo posible por encontrar a Bella y sacarla de ahí.-Estaba a punto de regresar corriendo a mi Volvo e ir a casa pero Ángela me detuvo.

-Edward, no podrás, Charlie ni siquiera me dijo en qué país estaba, no me dijo nada. Es imposible que la encuentres.

No era imposible, Carlisle me ayudaría buscaría en cada hospital de Europa si era necesario, todo por traer a Bella de vuelta con nosotros. Me urgía llegar a casa.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo Ángela, dije que había vuelto para estar al lado de Bella y si tengo que ir a buscarla a Europa para estar a su lado eso voy a hacer.

-En ese caso, te deseo lo mejor, yo… supongo que dejaras la escuela ¿verdad?-Pude ver una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

En su mente crecía la esperanza de que podría traer a Bella y yo me encargaría de que así fuera.

-Si, tengo que hacerlo Ángela, de verdad gracias por todo. -Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar fuera del prado.

-De ,de nada y siento haberte tratado tan mal al principio, pero estaba enojada porque creí que no te importaría en lo mas mínimo lo que había ocurrido con Bella.-Dijo en un tímido murmullo pero alcance a escucharla.

-No te preocupes, yo también me odio ahora por no haberme dado cuanta antes de mi error.

-No te odies Edward, Bella nunca lo hizo así que no lo hagas tu , bueno me voy y ..suerte con Bella. Adiós. Oh..una cosa más ,Edward, ¿Tú y Bella tuvieron, eh relaciones?-Pare en seco, si, lo habíamos hecho pero solo una vez.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-Que tenía que ver eso en el estado de Bella.

-Edward, ella, Oh dios, esto es tan difícil,..ella estaba embarazada. Charlie no lo sabía, solo yo. Yo.., no sé que pasó con el bebé Edward. Lo siento.-Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del prado.

Embarazada. Bella iba a tener un hijo mío. Pero se supone que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos ¿Cómo?.Esto es demasiado y después de todo ella nunca me odio, después de todo lo que le hice ella nunca me odio. Conduje a casa y en cuanto llegue pude ver en la entrada a toda mi familia mirándome con preocupación y a Alice sollozando mientras que Jasper la sostenía en sus brazos e intentaba calmarla. Ella ya lo sabía todo.

_-¿Qué ocurre Edward por qué Alice esta así?-_Jasper estaba preocupado por ella.

Cuando consiguió calmarse un poco se soltó del agarre de Jasper y vino hacia mí.

-Por favor Edward, dime que es mentira, Bella no, ella no puede… no nuestra Bella, ella no lo merece,ni ella ni...-Y me abrazo mientras continuaba sollozando. Pronto yo también me uní a sus sollozos, me dolía saber que mi Bella estaba en un lugar tan horrible y yo sin poder hacer nada ,me sentía tan inútil, estoy seguro que a Alice le traía malos recuerdos.

-Te juro Alice que yo también desearía que fuera mentira, que esto no fuera más que una maldita pesadilla, pero no lo es , entiéndeme por favor ,tengo que ir, ella me necesita Alice, necesito estar con ella.-Dije con la voz quebrada.

Odiaba no poder llorar, quería sacarme todo este dolor que tenia dentro, pero ni con lágrimas esto dejaría de doler, no mientras Bella estuviera en ese estado.

-Tenemos Edward, no voy a dejar a mi hermanita sola con todo esto, yo también quiero ayudar.

-Y si nos explicaran que pasa con Bella estoy seguro de que a nosotros también nos gustaría ayudar.-Ese era Emmett quien poso una mano en mi hombro para darme un abrazo.

-Emmett, Bella, ella.. Dios Emmett soy un maldito, quiero morirme, ¡maldita sea!.- Continúe sollozando, pero ahora de coraje por no haber estado al lado de Bella.

-Cálmate Edward- Me golpeo en el estomago y eso me hizo reaccionar un poco. -Insultándote no ganaras nada, necesitamos saber qué pasa con Bella.

-Tranquilízate hijo ,si queremos ayudarla lo primero que necesitamos es saber que está pasando.-Carlisle estaba preocupado.

-Lo mejor será que entremos-Esme me abrazo también y todos entramos a la mansión.

Cada uno tomo su lugar en la sala yo me encontraba entre Alice y Emmett.

-Bien ahora, sin insultos ni estupidéces dinos que pasa Edward.-Emmett por primera vez tenía un semblante serio. Definitivamente estaba preocupado por Bella.

-Yo..-Comencé a hablar y contarles todo lo que me había dicho Ángela.

Las expresiones en sus rostros eran de dolor, angustia, miedo, tristeza y demás, pero en cuanto mencione el embarazo todos explotaron contra mí.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil Edward Cullen,me da asco el sólo decirme tu hermana!, la dejaste embarazada, ¿Cómo pudiste?-Rosalie era muy sensible en cuanto a este tema y yo solo había abierto la herida de parecer no podia hacer nada bien.

-¡Como iba yo a saberlo Rosalie!, ¡Maldita sea se supone que nosotros no podemos tener hijos!-Un gruñido se formó en mi garganta pero en menos de un segundo Emmett se encontraba en posición de defensa frente a Rosalie.

-Dios mío, tenemos que encontrarla, mi pobre niña,debe estar asustada y el pobre bebé,Edward dime que te harás responsable hijo,no puedes dejar a esa criatura sin padre.-Esme sollozaba en el hombro de Carlisle.

- Claro que me haré cargo Esme, es mi hijo, mío y de Bella, como podria no hacerme cargo de él.-Se que aún no lo conocía ,pero de solo imaginarlo sentía una calidez en el pecho inexplicable.

-¡Voy a ser tía!, Edward eres un idiota hermano, pero encontraremos a Bella y a tu hijo y los traeremos de vuelta, ten fé.-Alice se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

De pronto fui alejado de Alice por los brazos de Emmett que me arrojo contra la pared y comenzó a golpearme, no me defendí, me lo merecía.

-¡Eres un idiota, estúpido, imbécil, te dije una y mil veces que ella te amaba, que estabas cometiendo un error, no solo te hacías daño tu, también se lo hacías a ella, pero tú y tu maldita terquedad, creíste que era lo mejor para ella, y mira donde está ahora!.Podría matarte aquí mismo pero hay cosas más importantes que eso, tenemos que encontrar a Bella.-Me arrojo al suelo.

-Paren por favor, no se lastimen-Esme odiaba que peleáramos pero esto no era una pelea, Emmett estaba dándome lo que me merecía.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que fui todo eso y más Emmett , créeme cuando te digo que deseo morirme por lo que le hice a Bella, a mí también me duele, la amo, y nadie más que yo es el maldito culpable de todo esto, ¿Cómo demonios crees que me siento Eh!?. Y encima estaba embarazada Emmett,embarazada de mi, tambien perdí a mi hijo junto con ella, me siento como un maldito por eso! Contento?!-A este punto estaba temblando, no podía contener los sollozos.

De pronto sentí una ola de tranquilidad y le dedique una mirada de agradecimiento a Jasper.

-Pues eso es lo que eres ,un maldito imbécil egoísta que solo piensa en sí eres- Emmett me dirigió una mirada gélida y fue con Rose.

-Tranquilícense, así no ganaremos nada, acabo de llamar a unos colegas, ellos me ayudaran a buscar a Bella, pero me temo que la psicología no es mi especialidad así que no podré atender a Bella en caso de encontrarla.

Bien al menos tendríamos un poco de ayuda pero ahora ¿Cómo conseguiríamos estar al pendiente de Bella sin que Carlisle estuviera con ella?.

-¿Carlisle tú puedes encargarse del embarazo ,no?- A Rosalie lo único que le interesaba era el bebé. Bella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, eso solo me hizo enfurecer.

-Si Rose, yo puedo encargarme pero eso no resuelve el asunto de Bella.-Carlisle seguía intentando buscar una solución, Rosalie solo pudo mala cara.

De pronto Jasper se puso de pie y Alice junto con él.

-Tengo una idea , llamaré a J. Jenks necesitamos unos cuantos papeles para esto .-Jasper tomó el celular y salió de la sala.

De pronto Alice comenzó a sonreír y giro hacia mí. Intente leer su mente pero bloqueo sus pensamientos. Maldita duende diabólica.

-Edward, te vez lindo con bata de médico –Me beso la mejilla y salió dando saltitos detrás de Jasper.

¿A qué se refería Alice con eso, y para que necesitaba Jasper papeles falsos?, ..Oh!, creo que lo acabo de entender. Definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba.

* * *

**Y?? Que les pareció..ee?? Lo se es un pcoo corto pero mi inspiracion no andaba en su mejor momento ..,se que muchas no querian que Bella estuviera enn un psiquiatrico pero esa era mi idea original,como veran sufrió mucho sin Edward,hasta a mi me dio cosiita escribiirloo, que creen que sea lo que se le ocurrió a Jasper? alguna ideaa? se que algunas lo descubriraan :P ..diganmelo en sus Reviews!(:**

**De nuevo no tengo palabras para agradecer los reviews que me han dejado,las alertas,favoritos y ..OMG algo que nunca crei...Autora Favorita!!,de verdad muchas gracias(: y si tienen amigo(a)s,por favor hagan promocion al fic xD haha de verdadd (pucherito de Alice)...y les mando a su vampiro o lobo preferido que dicen (cejitas) (: eee???**

**Un abrazooo tipo Emmett y muchos agradecimientos.**

**No se pq no me deja poner el nombre de J. Jenks en la ultima parte donde Jasper lo llama D: alguien sabe?**

**Mariie.L -_Leslye_-**

**Quieren saber que pasa en el prox capi...???**

**Dejen Reviews!(:**

**Aquuii abajoo a estee Sexxy Botoncito Verdee ;D**


	4. Chapter 3 Dr Anthony Cullen

**Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero creo que eso ya lo saben ,yo solo me divierto con sus personajes (lo juro!) y quizás me robe a unos cuantos pero nada mas (: hahaha ,uds no han visto nada. Espero les guste.

Aqui el tercer capitulo :D

* * *

**_Capitulo 3. Dr. Anthony Cullen._**

**_Edward POV._**

Jasper caminaba de un lado a otro dándole a Jenks indicaciones a acerca de los datos que debía de contener el papeleo que le había encargado. Alice había salido a comprar, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?, Bella está internada en un psiquiátrico quien sabe dónde ,mi hijo con ella ,¡y se va de compras! .Rosalie veía ropa para bebé en internet , a Carlisle no lo veía hace un buen rato de seguro estaba recogiendo mas información que nos pudiera ser útil. Esme y Emmett eran los únicos que estaban conmigo.

De pronto Carlisle apareció en las escaleras, Esme se colocó a su lado y se acercó a paso humano hacia mí.

-Hijo, necesito que empaques tus cosas, saldremos en un vuelo esta misma noche- ¿Esta noche?, pero ¿a dónde se supone que llegaríamos?, no teníamos la mas mínima idea de en que parte de Europa se encontraba mi Bella.

-Carlisle, ¿pero a dónde llegaremos? ,desconocemos el paradero de Bella-Emmett robó las palabras de mi boca.

Carlisle no se inmuto ante la pregunta de Emmett , al parecer ya tenía todo planeado.

-Llegaremos a Inglaterra, y de ahí comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda, por suerte tengo un colega en Londres que nos podrá ser útil en el caso de Bella ,ya que es psicólogo. –Vaya al parecer a Carlisle no se le olvidaba ningún detalle, no sé qué haría sin él.

-Entonces todos a hacer maletas que salimos para Londres-Emmett estaba a punto de salir corriendo a su habitación cuando Carlisle lo detuvo.

-Emmett me temo que solo iremos Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo, necesitamos que tú, Rosalie y Esme se queden aquí por si llegara a haber nueva información acerca del paradero de Bella, por favor. -Sabía que Emmett odiaba no poder ayudar, decía que se sentía inútil.

-Pero Carlisle, ¿por qué solo a ellos?, yo también quiero ayudar a mi hermanita-Emmett comenzó a hacer pucheros de nuevo, que no entiende que esto es demasiado serio como para que él se ponga a hacer berrinches.

-Sé que tu también quieres ayudar, pero créeme que serás muy útil aquí, Emmett no hay tiempo para berrinches, Bella nos necesita, ella y su hijo, tu sobrino.-Emmett no dijo nada y se sentó en el sillón.

Aún no podía acostumbrarme a la idea de que tenía un hijo, es un sentimiento tan irreal, pensar que una parte de mi había crecido dentro de Bella, nunca en toda mi existencia creí posible que nosotros pudiéramos tener hijos, ya que se supone que estamos congelados en el tiempo, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

Jasper se detuvo y cerro el teléfono, supongo que eso dio por concluida la llamada.

-Está todo listo, esta misma tarde me traerán los papeles, Edward no puse tu primer nombre en los papeles ya que Jenks te conoce y levantaría demasiadas sospechas, de ahora en adelante eres un psicólogo recién egresado de Harvard llamado Anthony Cullen. –Jasper tenía razón, si utilizaba mi nombre verdadero eso definitivamente levantaría sospechas, además Anthony es mi segundo nombre, así que no hay problema.

-Eso será de gran ayuda Jasper ,muchas gracias-Carlisle se dio la media vuelta y despareció por el pasillo supongo que fue a su estudio, yo por mi parte estaba muy agradecido con Jasper.

-Gracias Jasper, no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi hermano-Jasper solo me dirigió una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa sincera.

-Agradécemelo trayendo a nuestra hermanita de vuelta junto con nuestro sobrino ,no pido mas.-¿Su hermanita?, desde cuando Jasper se había encariñado tanto con Bella, generalmente el permanecía apartado de ella.

Al parecer Jasper notó mi confusión porque me contestó por medio de su mente.

_-Aunque no lo parezca, yo también le tomé un cariño muy grande a Bella y también la considero como mi hermana, sé que no fui muy cercano con ella antes, pero planeo arreglar eso en cuanto vuelva con nosotros._

Jasper es un gran hermano y me entusiasmaba la idea de verlo convivir con Bella y mi hijo, eso me animó un poco en medio de tanta depresión que sentía.

-Subiré a empacar mis cosas, deberías hacer lo mismo Jasper.-Le dije al momento de levantarme del sofá .

-Sabes que no puedo hacer mi maleta sin que Alice este presente, no quiero que me descuartice cuando vea que puse algo fuera de temporada en la maleta o alguna camisa que no combina con mis ojos.-Bien eso fue un poco, demasiado raro diría yo.

-Jasper eso sonó TAN Gay- Emmett exploto en risas mientras se arrojaba al suelo, Jasper solo nos dirigía una mirada malévola, ¡pero nosotros no teníamos la culpa!, él fue el que hizo su comentario Gay.

-Bueno, bueno, yo no quiero ser el responsable de que Esme pierda un hijo así que mejor espera a Alice.-Pasé al lado de Emmett que seguía retorciéndose de la risa.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, al entrar pude olerla, su esencia seguía ahí, sentí de nuevo ese agujero en el pecho al recordar todo el daño que le había hecho a Bella, si antes era un monstruo por naturaleza ,ahora lo era por haberle arrancado las alas a mi hermoso ángel y haberla lastimado de esa manera, no tenia perdón.

Comencé a empacar en silencio mientras intentaba pensar que haría en cuanto llegara a Londres, estoy seguro que en el momento de pisar tierra querré ir a buscar a Bella por mis propios medios pero Carlisle no me dejará ,así que tendré que conformarme con lo que me diga él que haga.

Cuando creí haber terminado mi maleta di un último repaso a la habitación para ver si no olvidaba nada y juro que mi corazón volvió a latir cuando vi sobre mi mesa de noche una foto mía y de Bella ,se veía tan hermosa con su sonrisa y sus orbes chocolates tan llenos de vida y de…amor por mí, yo por mi parte también tenía una sonrisa ,y es que era imposible el no sonreír al tenerla conmigo, mis brazos anhelaban su cuerpo, mis labios extrañaban sus dulces caricias, y mi corazón añoraba el suyo como nunca antes, me estaba muriendo sin ella.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a el pequeño duendecillo entrar con un paquete en sus manos.

-Toma, son las cosas que necesitaras para parecer un médico-Yo no le preste mucha atención, seguía viendo la foto-Edward, no te atormentes mas, no fue tu culpa-Intento consolarme.

-Que no fue mi culpa, Alice, fui yo quien la dejó, fui yo quien le destruyó el corazón, fui yo quien la dejó embarazada y después desapareció como un cobarde cuando ella me necesitó. ¡Y me dices que no es mi culpa!-Me derrumbe en el suelo, esto dolía demasiado.

Alice se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazo mientras que una visión aparecía en su mente, ¿!ese era yo!?, ¡era yo!, con ..con un bebé en mis brazos, acaso ese era mi hijo, no podía verlo bien ,pero sabía que ese era yo, eso significaba que mi hijo estaba bien y que pronto estaría con él.

_-Shhh Shhh, papi está aquí contigo y no permitiré que nadie te dañe ni a ti ni a tu mamá, nunca más me separare de ustedes. Jamás.-Y comencé a cantarle una canción desconocida para mí en este momento._

Esto me tranquilizó de sobremanera, esa visión quería decir que pronto toda esta pesadilla acabaría y podría estar con mi hijo y mi Bella.

-Lo vez, pronto todo se arreglara hermanito ,no hay tiempo de andarse culpando cuando tenemos que ayudar a Bells además, por lo que vi querrás mucho a tu hijo -Me dedico una sonrisa y la visión acabó.

-Yo quiero a mi hijo Alice, como no podría amarlo si es una parte mía y de Bella-Sonreí al imaginarme como sería, esperaba que tuviera los ojos de Bella, al instante me di cuenta de que algo faltaba en esa visión.

-A..Alice, ¿y Bella? ,no la vi, ¿dónde estaba Bella en esa visión?-Si mi bebé estaba ahí, ella también debía de estarlo.

-No lo sé Edward, Bella, ella desapareció de mis visiones desde esta mañana en el instituto, no he logrado ver en su futuro, solo veo borrones blancos.

-No entiendo, como es que no la puedes ver.-Me preocupaba el que Alice no pudiera verla, contábamos con ella como alguien indispensable para encontrar a Bella.

-Es como si algo me impidiera verla, al igual que a tu hijo, no logro una imagen nítida de él, hace que me den dolores de cabeza, si es que eso es posible para un vampiro.-Dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Está bien, lo siento por haberte presionado de esa manera, solo que esto me altera-Me levanté del suelo junto con Alice y fui a tomar la foto, acaricié el rostro de Bella-Se lo prometí a nuestro hijo y te lo prometo a ti Bella, no permitiré que nada les pase, lo juro, pronto estaremos juntos los tres.

-Los nueve querrás decir, ¡yo también quiero conocer a mi sobrino!, después de las miles de prendas que encontré para él no me vas a negar el privilegio de enseñarle el arte del buen vestir, no dejare que se vista como Bella, eso nunca.-Alice nunca cambiaria, de eso podía estar seguro.

-Claro que no te privare de conocer a tu sobrino Alice, de vestirlo ,eso yo no lo decido si no Bella, pero para eso primero Yo tengo que conocer a mi hijo y encontrar a Bella , ¿no crees?.

-Si ,si, pero Bella no me dejara vestirlo-Hizo un puchero-Vamos Eddie ,eres mi hermanito favorito y..-Se escucho un estruendo y en un segundo Emmett estaba en la entrada de mi habitación.

-¡Te oí, Alice Cullen no me pidas otro viaje en el Jeep, me habías dicho que yo era tu favorito.!-Dicho esto cerró la puerta y pude escuchar cómo iba a llorar con Rose.

-Bueno como decía, eres mi hermanito favorito, di que si-Otro puchero-¿Si?

-Está bien ,dejare que lo vistas, ¿contenta?-Si una cosa debo aprender ,es que a Alice nunca nadie le gana.

-Siiiiiii, por eso te quiero, ahora toma esto-me tendió el paquete-Tengo que ir a hacer mi maleta y a asegurarme de que Jazzy no meta nada fuera de temporada a la suya, o peor aún, ¡algo que no combine con sus ojos!-¿Donde habré escuchado eso antes? ,!Ah sí ¡ ,el comentario Gay de Jasper, al parecer conocía demasiado bien a Alice.

-Alice nuestros ojos son dorados, ¿pretendes que Jasper lleve solo ropa dorada?-Comenté en tono de burla, mientras señalaba mis ojos.

-¡No seas tonto Edward!, eso sería de mal gusto, buen en fin, no tengo tiempo para darte consejos de moda ,tengo maletas que hacer y un viaje a Londres que nos espera, bye!-Y salió como un pequeño remolido de mi habitación.

El que Alice hubiera venido y me hubiera mostrado la visión ayudaba mucho a mis nervios, arroje el paquete a mi maleta y la cerré, puse un poco de música para relajarme y me tendí en el sillón, cerrando mis ojos, como deseaba poder dormir en estos momentos.

Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que una fuerte sacudida me hizo abrir los ojos, era Emmett que me había tumbado del sillón.

-¡Emmett, pedazo de idiota ¿qué rayos te pasa, por que me tiraste?!-Me levante de suelo sacudiendo mis ropas.

-Eso fue por quitarme mi puesto de hermano favorito y porque Carlisle dijo que viniera a decirte que ya se tienen que ir.-Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Tomé mi maleta y le di una última mirada a mi cuarto, esperaba que la próxima vez que estuviera aquí fuera con Bella y mi hijo en mis brazos. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y baje a la sala.

-¡Ya era hora, apresúrate Edward!-Al parecer Alice estaba más alterada que yo, ahí al pie de las escaleras estaba toda la familia –No te quedes parado, ¡muévete!

Salimos todos de la mansión y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, después de que Emmett se negara a subirme a mí y a Alice al Jeep por el incidente de la tarde y Carlisle lo obligó diciéndole que si no nos subía, se encargaría de dejarlos a él y Rose sin ya saben que, y asunto arreglado. Decir que fue un viaje tranquilo hasta el aeropuerto sería mentir fue un completo alboroto y en el aeropuerto no mejoró para nada.

Alice no se quedaba quieta ni un minuto y Jasper estaba tras de ella ,Rosalie estaba aburrida limándose las uñas y Emmett enojado por no poder ir, así pasaron dos horas hasta que nos llamaron.

_- Pasajeros del vuelo 2293 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, favor de abordar por la puerta no. 2_

Bueno aquí vamos ,me levante de mi silla para despedirme de Esme.

-Cuídate mucho cariño, por favor y cuida a tu padre, traigan a Bella de regreso y a tu hijo también, quiero conocer a mi nieto-Dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, sabía la ilusión que le hacían los niños a Esme y no imaginaba cuanta felicidad sentía al tener un nieto.

-Lo haré mamá, no te preocupes, tu también cuídate y controla a Emmett por nosotros-Esme me volvió a abrazar y después me dirigí hacia Emmett

-Hey , cuida a Esme, por favor.-Le palmeé el hombro.

-Si como sea, tu cuida a la enana aunque ya no sea su hermano favorito, y tráeme a mi hermanita y a mi sobrino de vuelta. -Me dio un abrazo de oso.

-¡No soy enana, solo soy compacta!, y tu eres mi hermano oso favorito ¿Ok?-Alice saltó hacia él y lo abrazo , Emmett la cargo por un momento ,después la regresó al piso.

De Rose solo me despedí con la mano, pero ella se despidió de una manera un tanto diferente.

_-Más vale que el bebé este bien Edward, si no yo misma te descuartizo._

¿Es que no se podía preocupar ni un poquito por Bella?, bueno da igual, Carlisle también se despidió de Esme con un beso, el cual preferí no mirar y abordamos el avión.

El viaje en avión fue tranquilo ,Carlisle iba a mi lado con una laptop en sus piernas, al parecer no se rendía en cuanto a conseguir cuanta información le fuera de ayuda para encontrar a Bella, detrás de nosotros Alice intentaba ver en el futuro de Bella pero como ella decía, solo eran borrones blancos.

-Aghh, esto me frustra, ¿por qué rayos no puedo ver a Bella?-Jasper trataba de calmarla con su don .

-Tranquila amor, no te presiones, las visiones llegaran por si solas.-Decía Jasper mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro y le daba besos en su cabello.

-Es que me siento tan inútil Jazz, ¿por qué justo ahora?, cuando quiero ayudar a mi hermanita.-Se abrazó de Jasper.

-Alice, no te fuerces demasiado, por favor, Jasper tiene razón, las visiones llegaran por si solas.-O eso esperaba ,pero no quería que se sintiera inútil, no era su culpa.

El resto del viaje la pasamos en silencio, Jasper le trajo a Alice unas revistas de moda para distraerla , mientras él iba leyendo un libro de la guerra civil. Yo por mi parte ya deseaba llegar pero al ver que mis anisas no se calmaban me dispuse a escuchar música, saqué mi iPod que no había usado desde un día antes del cumpleaños de Bella y le di play.

Comenzó a sonar su nana, y no pude evitar el comenzar a sollozar y temblar, Carlisle se dio cuenta y me abrazo mientras apagaba la laptop ,cuidando que la demás gente no se diera cuenta ,Jasper intentaba tranquilizarme ,incluso quiso quitarme los audífonos, pero se lo impedí ,era la nana de Bella, sólo así la podía sentir conmigo, Alice se levanto de su asiento y cambio lugares con Carlisle para estar conmigo ya que desde que todo esto empezó solo ella podía calmarme ,al poco rato logre tranquilizarme y Alice regresó con Jasper.

_-Pasajeros favor de abrocharse los cinturones estamos a punto de aterrizar._

Aterrizamos y esperamos nuestro equipaje, después de salir del aeropuerto, Carlisle me dio las llaves un hermoso BMW negro ,que estaba estacionado frente al aeropuerto.

-¿Y esto?-¿De dónde lo había sacado?

-Es el auto de mi colega lo dejo aquí para nosotros. Tú conduces.-Y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Alice y Jasper subieron atrás y nos dirigimos al hotel siguiendo las instrucciones de Alice.

Llegamos a St. Jame's Hotel and Club a mi parecer un poco lujoso, pero que se podía esperar cuando Alice Cullen hizo las reservaciones. Alice fue por las llaves de la suite y nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Ya instalados Carlisle dijo que saldría a ver a su colega ,que lo esperáramos e intentáramos investigar un poco mas .Alice tomo la laptop buscando mientras que Jasper tomaba unos libros de psicología de la biblioteca de la habitación y me los daba.

-Toma, si te vas a hacer pasar por psicólogo, al menos tienes que saber algo de eso-Tomé uno y comencé a leerlo, Jasper sacó un directorio telefónico y comenzó a telefonear a los centros psiquiátricos de la ciudad.

Así pasaron cerca de cuatro horas, Jasper ya había llamado a todos los psiquiátricos y no había señales de Bella en ninguno, eso solo me deprimió más. Yo hacía rato que había acabado de leer los libros y al menos ya sabía unas cuantas cosas acerca de mi supuesto trabajo, Alice por su parte había buscado en internet los síntomas que Ángela me había dicho y aun no encontraba alguna enfermedad que los reuniera todos.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero quien llamaría, nadie sabía que estábamos aquí más que nuestra familia.

Jasper tomó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?..amm si permítame, en seguida lo comunico con él.-Jasper me tendió el teléfono,.

-¿Quién es?-Tomé el teléfono, pegándolo a mi oído.

-Buscan al Dr. Cullen, así que contesta.-Y se fue con Alice a seguir investigando, dejándome a mi con el teléfono.

-Habla el Dr. Cullen ..si, Oh no, soy su hijo, Ed…- ¡Casi decía Edward! – perdón, Anthony, también soy médico, ¿Se le ofrece algo?, ¿Qué?… si si ,dígame …… ¿De verdad, está usted hablando en serio? –Pude sentir una sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro ,mientras Alice y Jasper se acercaban a ver que pasaba.- Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, no sabe la noticia que me ha dado, de verdad. Si, hasta luego, adiós.

-¿¡Qué pasa Edward, por qué sonríes como imbécil!?-Alice y Jasper me miraban es espera de una explicación, no dije nada, tomé el teléfono nuevamente y marqué el numero de Carlisle.

_Riiing…Riiing…Riiiing_

_-Dr. Cullen al habla.._

-Papá ,yo..hablaron y, Oh Dios!-Mis manos estaban temblando.

_-Tranquilo Edward dime qué pasa_.-A este punto Alice y Jasper estaban prácticamente sobre mi.

-Hablaron buscando al Dr. Cullen , Jasper me cedió el teléfono, llamaron desde un psiquiátrico llamado Breaking Dawn ,papá ,ellos, ellos …encontraron a Bella…-Dije al tiempo que escuche a Alice dar un grito que fácilmente le podría haber roto los tímpanos a un humano, al tiempo que a Jasper parecían salírsele los ojos de las órbitas y al tiempo que escuché a Carlisle decir:

-Voy para allá-Y colgó…

* * *

**No me maten!! D: ,sé que me tardé en subir este capi, pero es que apenas lo acabo de terminar, lo comencé en cuanto acabé el segundo, pero toda la semana pasada tuve finales, HORRIBLES, en especial geometría analítica x_x.. y mis tíos vinieron el fin de semana, por lo que no pude usar la lap por un tiempo ,pero basta de excusas …que dicen, ¿les gustó? (: yo personalmente ame a Jasper en este capi, y La visión de Alice :D me inspiré y que me dicen del final.. ;D hahaha xD ,quise quitar un poco de drama ya que el capi pasado tuvo como que demasiado ._. asii que aquí esta, aún me queda otra semana de vacaciones ,intentare escribir el capitulo que sigue(:**

**El Hotel y el carro los pueden ver en mi profile,ahi deje los links (:**

**De nuevo mil gracias x todas las alertas,favoritos y reviews..son mi alimento :D**

**¿Review? :D vamos se que quiereen, no les cuesta nadaaa!**

**Clic al Sexxy Botoncito verde de aquí abajo (:**


	5. Chapter 4 Ángel Caído

**Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero creo que eso ya lo saben ,yo solo me divierto con sus personajes (lo juro!) y quizás me robe a unos cuantos pero nada mas (: hahaha ,uds no han visto nada. Espero les guste.

Nuevo personaje! Lo odiarán o lo amarán??? (: uds dicen!

* * *

**–Voy para allá– y colgó….**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Ángel Caído.**

**Edward POV.**

–Encontraron a mi hermanita, ¿escuchaste Jazzy? –Alice saltaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

–Si amor, estoy feliz y créeme que puedo sentir tu felicidad y la de Edward también. – Jasper seguía a Alice por toda la habitación.

Creo que saltaré junto con Alice de tanta felicidad que siento, es que no puedo creerlo, encontraron a mi Bella y a mi hijo, bueno el doctor no había mencionado a mi hijo, pero debe estar con ella o eso quiero creer, lo mejor de todo era que estaba aquí en Londres y no tendría que esperar demasiado para estar con ellos.

Alice seguía revoloteando de un lado para otro, no se podía quedar quieta, hasta que Jasper le dijo que por qué no buscaba ropa para Bella porque la necesitaría al salir del hospital. Alice corrió a la laptop.

Jasper por su parte sacó un mapa de Londres buscando el psiquiátrico Breaking Dawn, estaba a unos 40 minutos en auto, pero si yo conducía probablemente llegaríamos en que.. ¿Unos 10 minutos?.Alice me saco de mis planes con un chillido, olvidando sus compras.

–Llamaré a casa, estoy segura que Esme se pondrá contenta por que encontraron a Bells–Alice voló hacia el teléfono y llamó a casa, a pesar de estar al otro extremo de la habitación pude escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Esme y Emmett.

Yo por mi parte ,no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Bella, Jasper me dio una mirada de reproche.

–Con la ansiedad de Alice es suficiente Edward ,tranquilízate.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Jasper?, no me pidas eso porque sabes que no lo haré hasta tener a Bella y a mi hijo seguros en mis brazos. –Le grité, atrayendo la atención de Alice.

–Se que estas preocupado, pero ¿tienes idea de todo los sentimientos que estoy recibiendo de parte tuya y de Alice?, ¡es abrumador Edward! –Comenzó a gritarme Jasper a lo que Alice nos lanzó una mirada de reproche.

–Sí ,bueno no sabemos si es niño o niña pero en cuanto lo sepamos les llamaremos para comenzar a comprar todo y para que empiecen con la decoración de la habitación–Alice seguía hablando por teléfono– ¡Yay! Estoy tan emocionada..bueno bye familia al parecer las cosas están un poco tensas por acá y Emmett no rompas nada! . –Gritó a todo pulmón.

–¡Si tan molesto es para ti estar en esta habitación ¿por qué no simplemente te largas?! –Le arrojé un cojín que esquivó fácilmente y fue a dar contra la pared, esparciendo las plumas por todo el lugar.

–¡Basta ustedes dos, tranquilícense! –Alice ya había colgado y se dirigió hacia nosotros –Edward comprende a Jasper por favor y Jazz, entiende que Edward solo quiere saber qué Bella está bien, dime ¿Cómo estarías tú si fuera yo en lugar de Bella? – El rostro de Jasper se tornó serio.

–No es lo mismo Alice. Tu eres un va.. –Alice lo interrumpió con una mirada furiosa.

–Es la maldita misma cosa Jasper, entiende a Edward, está sufriendo, así como toda la familia, sin Bella estamos incompletos. Por favor amor. –Esto último lo dijo tomado la mano de Jasper y acariciando su mejilla.

Algo en interior se oprimió al ver esa escena tan intima, extrañaba a mi Bella, sus caricias sobre mi rostro, extrañaba decirle te amo y ver su sonrojo.

–Lo siento Edward, en verdad hermano, no quise ser tan .. –Se veía de verdad apenado, además supongo que yo también debía de disculparme, él no tenía la culpa de que yo me alteara con facilidad.

–No hay problema Jasper, también lo siento, no debe ser nada fácil sentir lo que otros sienten–Le sonreí.

–¡Qué bonitos hermanitos, así los quiero ver! –Aplaudió Alice, en verdad a veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña. De pronto se quedo quieta y sonrió –Llaman a la puerta.

–Alice, nadie ha.. –Alguien tocó al puerta y Alice fue a abrirla.

–¿Decías? –Maldito duende diabólico y su don.

Era Carlisle quién había llamado a la puerta.

–Edward, ya estoy aquí, que más han sabido de Bella, ¿Alguna otra llamada? –Dejo su portafolio en la mesilla, junto con las llaves del auto.

–Solo el hospital en el que está, nadie más ha llamado. –Dije con una voz que debía escucharse pésima.

–Tranquilo Edward, lo más importante es que sabemos dónde está. –Puso una mano en mi hombro y me sentí mejor. –Bien , ¿alguien sabe dónde queda ese hospital?. –Nos dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

–Hace rato lo busque en el mapa, está a 40 minutos de aquí, por la calle Bright, y cerca de Hyde-Park.

–Se donde esta Hyde-Park, vamos. –Tomó las llaves, su maletín y salió del apartamento con Jasper siguiéndole el paso.

Yo estaba a punto de salir cuando Alice prácticamente me tacleó.

–¿Acaso piensas salir vestido así? –No entendí de que hablaba hasta que vi mis ropas, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y un sweater gris, con una chamarra de un gris más oscuro encima y una bufanda azul, ¿Qué tenía de malo mi ropa?.

–¿Hay algún problema con que salga vestido así? –Solo íbamos a buscar a Bella no es que fuésemos a un desfile.

–Claro que si, ¿Crees que así se vestiría un doctor para ir a ver a su paciente? –¿Mi paciente?, Oh Dios, íbamos a hacerlo ¿ya?.No estaba listo aún.

–Ahh, ¿no? – Creo que eso sonó mas a una pregunta.

–Obviamente ¡NO!, ahora toma esto, aquí está todo lo que necesitas–Me arrojo la caja a la cara– Te quiero abajo en 5 minutos, ¿capicci? –Cuando iba a responderle ella ya había salido de la habitación.

Me vestí rápidamente con la bata y todo lo que me había dado Alice, me vi al espejo y vaya que parecía doctor, uno muy joven por cierto, traté de peinar mi pelo para que se viera más profesional pero fallé, en la orilla del espejo había una nota junto con un gafete. Me coloqué el gafete que tenía una foto mía la cual no recordaba haberme tomado ,en él se leía: Dr. Anthony Cullen , Médico especialista en Psicología. Vaya parecía muy real, le diré a Jasper que le dé las gracias a Jenks de mi parte, tome la nota y la leí .

_Edward, aquí está tu gafete de doctor, no olvides que a partir de ahora eres el Dr. Anthony Cullen , póntelo y baja pronto o yo misma te arrastraré por las escaleras hasta acá ,créeme que no quieres saber de dónde y no será nada bonito._

_!Te Quiero!_

_Alice._

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación, no quería tentar a Alice , tomé el elevador, y para cuando llegue al lobby Alice movía su pie desesperadamente contra el suelo haciendo sonar el tacón. Carlisle estaba hablando por teléfono y Jasper estaba abrazando a una enojada Alice.

–Estaba a veinticinco segundos de ir por ti y hacer lo que dije en la nota. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –Gritó y toda la gente volteó a vernos.

–Alice, lo siento ¿sí?, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es atraer la atención de la gente, así que no hagas escenas y vamos por Bella.

–¡No estoy haciendo escenas, es solo que tu eres un lento para vestirte agh! –Se fue dando tumbos hacia la puerta, donde estaba Carlisle hablando por teléfono.

Cuando Alice se alejó lo suficiente ,Jasper se tensó de repente–Edward, tengo miedo.–¿Jasper asustado?, ¿acaso había alguien sangrando por aquí?

Olfateé el lugar y nada, no había rastro de sangre así que decidí preguntarle.

–¿De qué tienes miedo Jasper.? –El que debería tener miedo soy yo, no él.

–Yo, tengo miedo de que ir al psiquiátrico altere a Alice, que le traiga malos recuerdos. –Jasper tenía razón, era malo para Alice ir a ese lugar lo mejor sería que se quedara aquí.

–Tienes razón, pero sabes que no se va a quedar y menos por el hecho de que es Bella quien está en ese lugar.

–Tiene que haber una forma Edward, no puedo permitir que vaya, no quiero que sufra. –La cara de Jasper demostraba toda la angustia y para nuestra mala suerte esta se empezaba a sentir en el ambiente.

–Jasper tranquilízate, ahora te lo pido yo, estás haciendo que toda esta pobre gente también se angustie y ni siquiera saben por qué, además ella estará bien, si vez que se altera o algo tu y ella pueden regresar. –Solo éramos necesarios Carlisle y yo pero Alice quería ir y si ella iba, Jasper también.

–Gracias Edward y lo siento.

–No hay problema hermano.

–¡Jasper, Anthony dejen de cuchichear como adolescentes enamoradas y suban al auto! –Ésa era Alice gritándonos desde la puerta y al parecer ya estaba usando mi nombre de médico.

–Anda vamos antes de que nos lleve a rastras o nos amarre al auto. –Le dije en broma.

–Créeme que es capaz de hacerlo–Subimos al asiento trasero, mientras que Alice iba adelante con Carlisle.

Carlisle esta vez no me dejó manejar el auto porque según él ,en medio de mi desesperación de ver a Bella ,conduciría como loco y no necesitábamos una multa del tránsito de la ciudad.

Todo el camino nos la fue silencioso, nadie se atrevía a hablar, el único sonido era el emitido por la estación de radio de música clásica ,en media hora estuvimos frente al hospital.

Al bajar del auto un hombre de edad avanzada se dirigió hacía Carlisle.

–Carlisle, amigo tanto tiempo–Lo abrazó cordialmente y dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros.

Carlisle se adelantó y nos presentó a todos.

–George, quiero presentarte a mis hijos. Alice y Anthony Cullen y Jasper Hale, chicos él es el doctor Lekker .–El doctor posó su mirada en mi y Carlisle se dio cuenta de ello.–Al parecer te has percatado del parecido que tiene Anthony con mi otro hijo Edward.

–La verdad Carlisle es que son bastante idénticos–Bien esto no era nada bueno, podría descubrirnos.

–La razón es que Anthony es el hermano mayor de Edward, solo por algunos años, al igual que Rosalie y Jasper ellos también son hermanos biológicos. –Intentó justificar el gran parecido pero el doctor Lekker no quedó muy convencido.

–_Podría jurar que es el mismo chico que me mostró hace unos meses en fotografías._

–Aún así el parecido es sorprendente– El pobre hombre seguía asombrado, creo que era mi turno de actuar.

–Un gusto, ¿George? –Me presenté, él asintió– Pues si soy bastante idéntico a mi hermano Edward y no eres el primero que me lo dice, pero somos diferentes en cuanto a personalidad ,digamos que él es más ,am como decirlo..–Alice me interrumpió.

–Edward es un amargado y Anthony en cambio es mas sociable, además de que Edward no puede ver los hospitales ,les tiene un pánico terrible, nunca sería doctor. –Bien ahora Alice me había dejado en ridículo, ¿por qué no la dejamos en el hotel?.

–Y también el hecho de que Edward se la pasa sentado en el piano y se aísla más, usted sabe está en la etapa de la rebeldía. –Bien, hubiéramos dejado a Jasper junto con Alice.

–¿Eso es cierto Anthony? –El doctor volvió su mirada hacia mí.

–Si, err, mi hermano es un poco sensible a la sangre, él se va mas por lo artístico como la música. Los jóvenes de ahora ya no toman trabajos buenos como los nuestros, creen que pueden ganar dinero solo con hacer música y desafortunadamente mi hermano esté en esa etapa.– Wow, que alguien me dé un Oscar por esto.

–Ya veo y tienes razón muchacho, me alegra que tú aun seas de los jóvenes que se preocupan por su futuro.

–Gracias

–De nada muchacho ahora, entren por favor.

Después de nuestra actuación, el Dr. Lekker nos dio un tour por el hospital el cual debo decir era enorme. Había una incontable cantidad de pasillos y habitaciones, ahora mismo nos encontrábamos a las afueras del hospital donde se veía a los pacientes andar con libertad, nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba un poco aislada del jardín.

–¿Gustan algo de beber?

–No gracias George, así estamos bien.

–Bueno , si me disculpan pediré un té. –Llamó a una de las enfermeras, quién después de tomar el pedido se fue. A los pocos minutos volvió con una pequeña taza y se la entregó al doctor.

Mientras tanto, traté de buscar a mi Bella entre todos ellos, o de detectar su aroma pero simplemente no lo logré ,no había rastro de ella por ningún lado, esto ya me estaba impacientando.

–Supe que ustedes estaban interesados en una paciente que está internada aquí ¿No es así? – Vaya, hasta que dice algo que me interese.

–Así es George ,buscamos a una paciente llamada Bella Swan y nos dijeron que se encontraba aquí.

La cara del doctor Lekker adoptó una mueca de tristeza.

–¿Ustedes hablan de Isabella Swan? –Dio un sorbo a su té y volvió su vista hacia nosotros. –Esa pobre chica llegó aquí en un estado deplorable y me temo que no hemos podido hacer mucho por ella, no ha presentado avances notorios desde que llegó.

–¿Que no se supone que ese es su trabajo ,sacarla adelante, ayudarla? –Alice dio un golpe a la mesa y se puso de pie , miro al doctor que pude jurar estaba sudando frío.

–No..Nosotros tratamos de darle toda la ayuda posible pero ella simplemente no presenta ganas de cooperar con las terapias.

–¡Mentira, usted está mintiendo, Bella ,ella no es así, yo se que ella está luchando por salir adelante.! –La voz de Alice dudó por un segundo, ella se estaba alterando demasiado

–_Edward, puedo sentir el miedo del doctor Lekker, en verdad Alice lo está asustando._ _–_Jasper tenía razón el pobre doctor había comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

–Alice tranquilízate, el doctor tiene razón, el progreso de los terapias no solo depende de los médicos sino también de que tan dispuesto este el enfermo en progresar. –Intenté calmarla, no era bueno que se enojara en estos momentos.

–Pero, An..Anthony, tu sabes que Bella no es así ,ella… –Carlisle intervino.

–Alice en estos momentos, Bella esta en un estado en él que no le importa nada, ni siquiera ella misma, no te desquites con el doctor Lekker.

Alice bajó la mirada avergonzada y volvió a sentarse. –Lo siento doctor, me alteré un poco, disculpe.

El doctor se calmó un poco pero aun sudaba frío–No te preocupes pequeña, ¿es tu amiga o algo por el estilo?.

Alice asintió tímidamente–Ella es mi mejor amiga y era..es, la novia de mi hermano Edward. Yo la quiero mucho y me dolió cuando supe lo que le había pasado.

Alice había mentido, ella había dicho que Bella era mi novia, cuando no lo somos, yo la había abandonado así que no éramos nada.

–Y en todo caso, ¿por qué el joven Edward no está aquí para apoyar a su novia?, eso me hace creer que no la quiere tanto, además está el hecho de que el padre de Isabella no mencionó nada acerca de un novio.

Como se atrevía a poner mi amor por Bella en duda, maldito, yo le iba a demostrar cuanto la amaba si era necesario.

–_Edward puedo sentir tu furia desde aquí, cálmate, recuerda que él piensa que tú estás en Forks._

Jasper tenía razón, intenté calmarme y cuando recuperé la compostura intercedí por mí mismo.

–Cómo ya mencionaron mis hermanos, a Edward no le gustan los hospitales de ningún tipo, si por él fuera estaría aquí pero debido a su fobia eso no es posible, es por eso que me encargó personalmente que fuera yo quien llevara el cuidado de mi futura cuñada. –Hablé con toda la tranquilidad posible mientras Carlisle sólo me sonreía por mi excelente excusa.

–Aún así, eso no aclara mi duda del noviazgo.

–Que yo sepa la vida personal de los pacientes no es de su incumbencia doctor Lekker, es algo que les pertenece a los pacientes y nada más.–Jasper salió a la defensiva y era verdad, ¿ a él que le importaba?.

–Lo es joven Hale, cuando ese dato puede ayudarme a la recuperación de mi paciente. – Le contestó el doctor con un tono de irritación.

–Sigo sin entender en que podría servirle eso, así que preferiría que dejara de meterse en la vida privada de mi hermano y su novia y se concentrara en lo importante. –Terminó Jasper con su voz intimidante, añadiéndole unas cuantas ondas de miedo .El doctor Lekker no protestó mas.

–Así que el que llevará las terapias de Isabella a partir de ahora serás tú, creí que lo haría tu padre. –Indicó el doctor con voz temblorosa, producto aún del miedo que le había provocado Jasper.

–Me encantaría poder ayudar, pero me temo que la psicología no es mi especialidad George, en cambio si la de mi hijo, confío en que el podrá ayudar a Isabella a recuperarse. –Carlisle sonaba tan calmado, mientras que Alice, Jasper y yo estábamos casi hartos de tener al doctor enfrente.

–Bueno, entonces ¿Desean verla en este momento?

Eso me sorprendió ,de pronto me comencé a sentir nervioso, ¿Qué le diría a Bella cuando la tuviera enfrente?, no tenía ni idea, sabía que veníamos a eso, pero nunca me puse a pensar en que es lo que haría al estar frente a ella, definitivamente soy un completo desastre.

–Anthony, hijo ¿Quieres ver a Bella ya? –Carlisle me preguntó, pero yo simplemente no pude encontrar mi voz para contestarle así que solo asentí.

–Bien, pues entonces síganme. –Nos condujo dentro del hospital nuevamente.

Mientras que recorríamos los pasillos volteaba a ver cada una de las puertas preguntándome detrás de cual estaría mi ángel, Jasper tomaba firmemente la mano de Alice, mientras ella intentaba no mirar, sabía que le hacía daño estar aquí pero no lo diría porque quería ver a Bella ,Jasper trató de convencerla un par de veces pero ella se negaba rotundamente a regresar al hotel sin haber visto como estaba su hermanita, ésas habían sido sus palabras ,a lo que Jasper ya no intentó nada más.

Después de recorrer más de unos 10 pasillos llegamos a un área un tanto tétrica, en el pasillo sólo se observaba una puerta al fondo de este, ¿Es aquí donde tenían a mi ángel? , ¿Cómo demonios querían que se recuperara en este lugar?, de solo verlo te daban ganas de gritar de miedo, era simplemente horrible.

–¿Es aquí?–Murmuré con la voz contenida.

–Sí, es aquí , me informaron que tendremos que esperar un poco ya que ahora mismo está recibiendo unas terapias y es de suma importancia que no sean interrumpidas,

Pude escuchar claramente a Alice decir por lo bajo.

–Como si la ayudaran demasiado, no hacen más que alterarla, inútiles.

Jasper apretó un poco más la mano de Alice ,en señal de que se tranquilizara a lo que Alice respondió con un bufido. En ése momento se abrió la puerta y el aroma embriagador de Bella me golpeó de lleno, el aroma que había en mi cuarto no era nada comparado con este, por un momento me vi perdido en su delicioso perfume hasta que caí en cuenta de que podíamos pasar a verla.

De la habitación salió un joven de unos ventidos años a lo mucho, con una bata idéntica a la mía, era alto ,tanto como yo, de tez pálida, no tanto como la nuestra, de cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azules, tenía la mandíbula tensa o eso me pareció ver.

El doctor Lekker se acercó a él.

–¿Dime, Damien como se encuentra la paciente?, ¿Algún avance esta semana? –Y al parecer su nombre era Damien,el cuál solo le dirigió una mirada de frustración a el doctor Lekker.

–Nada, sigue igual George, hace dos días lo único que conseguí fue que soltara la manta por unos minutos, pero después cuando iba a guardarla, me la arrebató de las manos y volvió al estado de siempre, ahora ni siquiera me miró.

–Ya veo ,esperemos que la próxima terapia sea más productiva, bueno Damien quiero presentarte al doctor Cullen y sus hijos, Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale, y este de aquí es Anthony Cullen, también hermano de la pequeña Alice –Alice solo bufó de nuevo y se cruzo de brazos.

–Un placer conocerlo doctor Cullen, Damien Wells a sus ordenes.–Se dirigía a mi padre–No sabía que tenía un hijo médico también.

–Si bueno, acaba de graduarse de la universidad pero aun así es muy bueno.

–No lo dudo, teniendo un padre como usted. –Se giró hacia mí–Un placer ,am, ¿puedo llamarte Anthony?, tu entiendes ,somos casi de la edad. –Me dio una sonrisa extraña.

–Claro, Damien–Algo en este tipo no me agradaba nada. Intenté ver que averiguaba en sus pensamientos

_–Genial, otro mocoso que cree que es mejor que yo, ya le enseñaré, de ninguna manera lo dejaré con Bella, ella es mía y me encargaré de que se enamore de mi, aunque tenga a ese estúpido Edward en la cabeza, sea quien sea._

Que se le pasa a este imbécil, Bella es mía y claro que era mejor que él, además de que no permitiría que se le acercara, ella me ama a mí y a nadie más.

–Bien, ¿y vienes a ver a Bella, George? –Preguntó un tanto incómodo.

–_Más vale que sólo entre él y no el mocoso Cullen._

Este tipo ya me estaba hartando, si no estuviera aquí el doctor Lekker ya le hubiera arrancado la cabeza al desgraciado.

–En realidad Damien, ya que por lo visto tus terapias con Bella parecen no avanzar, decidimos asignarte otro paciente mientras que Anthony se encargará del caso de Bella, ya que según me comentó Carlisle por medio de algunos correos, la tesis de Anthony se basó en la depresión y sus consecuencias, así que creemos que es el más apto para llevar el caso.

–Pero, pero George, yo sé que no se ha mostrado mucho avance, dame un poco más de tiempo, Bella está un poco reacia pero pronto comenzará a reaccionar a las terapias, yo lo sé.

–_No me pueden apartar de ella, tengo que conseguir hacerla mía de cualquier forma, aun si tengo que obligarla._

Este maldito solo tenía pensamientos perversos sobre Bella, no podía aguantarlo más, al parecer Jasper se dio cuenta de mi rabia y comenzó a mandar olas de tranquilidad por todo el pasillo, calmándome así un poco, pero no del todo.

–Lo siento Damien, pero ya está todo arreglado, te pido de favor que le entregues a Anthony el expediente de Bella para que pueda familiarizarse con ella ,mientras que mas tardé me encargaré de darte el expediente de tu nuevo paciente. –Le explicó el doctor con calma

Damien me tendió de mala gana el expediente, lo tomé rápido y lo puse bajo mi brazo.

–Damien, puedes retirarte, en un momento te veré en mi oficina para lo del expediente.

–Si George–Dijo el aludido con voz contenida mientras que me dirigía una mirada de puro odio–Con permiso–Paso de lado y desapareció a nuestras espaldas.

–Adelante Anthony, toda tuya, solo no hagas mucho ruido, a veces se altera.

¿Que no estaba catatónica?, eso es lo que me había dicho Ángela.

–Disculpe pero según me informaron la paciente quedó catatónica, eso indica que quedó casi en un estado vegetativo , ¿cómo puede ser que se altere?

–Verás Anthony, al parecer en ocasiones tiene pequeños momentos en los que reacciona, pero no son muy comunes, generalmente se dan cuando alguien intenta quitarle su manta.

–¿Su manta? –¿Por qué Bella reaccionaría así por una simple manta?.

–Eso lo podrás ver en el expediente después Anthony , ahora lo importante es que la conozcas y te presentes con ella.

–Entendido.

–Disculpen pero me tengo que retirar, cualquier cosa que necesites Anthony toma esto–Me tendió un walkie-talkie–Mi línea es la uno.

–Gracias doctor.

–De nada, nos vemos. –Y se alejó a paso lento del pasillo, cuando quedamos completamente solos, comencé a sentir los nervios nuevamente.

–Tranquilo Edward, hazlo. –Me animó Jasper.

Tome un profundo respiro, el cual era innecesario, pero me sirvió para embriagarme con el aroma de Bella y eso me infundió un poco de valor.

Con mi mano aún temblando tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré lentamente, abrí despacio la puerta y la imagen que me encontré ahí me desgarró por completo.

En la habitación, blanca por todas partes, se encontraba junto a una esquina una pequeña cama individual, sobre la cual estaba el amor de mi existencia ,frágil cual muñeca de porcelana, con sus cabellos caoba cayado libremente por su rostro, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, mientras que en sus delicadas manos sostenía una manta de color celeste, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de la misma.

No emitía sonido alguno, estaba ahí, quieta ,tranquila, se veía tan vulnerable que me daban ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla ,cuando me acerqué un poco más para poder observar sus ojos mi mundo se vino abajo, sus pozos color chocolate estaban vacíos, sin brillo, aquellos ojos en los cuales me perdía tan fácilmente ahora estaban carentes de vida, solo veía soledad y tristeza en su mirada.

No pude mas y ahí mismo me derrumbé, caí de rodillas y comencé a sollozar. Mientras que a mis espaldas pude escuchar otro sollozo, seguramente proveniente de Alice.

¿Qué le había hecho a mi ángel?, ¿Cuánto daño le había provocado?.

Quería que alguien me matara, yo no merecía vivir después de haber causado esto. Merecía pudrirme en el infierno y sufrir como nadie, pero estar lamentándome aquí no ayudaría a Bella.

Reuniendo el poco valor que me quedaba, me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente, me senté en la cama pero ella pareció no notarme, me acomode y la tomé entre mis brazos, como había querido hacerlo todo este tiempo, mi corazón estuvo completo al sentir su calidez contra mi cuerpo, comencé a tararearle su nana, mientras la mecía suavemente ,deseando que ese hermoso brillo volviera a su mirada y con él trajera a mi Bella de vuelta.

* * *

**Sniif Sniiff me creerán que lloré al escribir la última parte donde Edward entra al cuarto, D: fue demasiado triste vdd? ,si lo sé han de decir: esta que se cree??, tarda demasiado en actualizar, se que ahora no tengo una excusa simplemente la inspiración no llegaba, todos los días me levantaba y encendía la lap, pero nada! Ni una maldita idea!, hasta que daba como la 1 de la madrugada me llegaban las ideas….así que este fue un capitulo nocturno por así decirlo xD. Que les pareció?, ahora resulta que Edward tiene un hermano mayor :P haha.**

**Gracias a todo los reviews del capítulo anterior fueron muchos o al menos para mí (: de verdad gracias..y esperoo que aquellos que leen pero no dejan, lo hagan, es genial saber que mucha gente lee tu historia pero es aun mejor cuando te dejan su opinión acerca de ella..no creen? Seía genial si pudieramos llegar a los 40, pero no es obligacion ..Bueno deje una pista para que sepan el sexo del bebé estoy segura que la encontraron :D uds díganme..qué es? Haha xD**

**La ropa de Edward en el hotel,y la cama estan en mi profile al igual que el area donde estaban conversando con el doctor Lekker en el jardin(:**

**Si tienen alguna duda ,o una crítica por si no les gusto algo o le falto alguna cosa, un review y listo ahí me dicen todo(:**

**-Leslye. (Mariie)**

**Clic al Sexxy Botonciito de aquí abajo!**


	6. Chapter 5 Perdiendo la Fé

**Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero creo que eso ya lo saben ,yo solo me divierto con sus personajes (lo juro!) y quizás me robe a unos cuantos pero nada mas (: hahaha ,uds no han visto nada. Espero les guste. NOTA AL FINAL!

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Perdiendo la Fé.**

Edward POV.

**Reuniendo el poco valor que me quedaba, me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente, me senté en la cama pero ella pareció no notarme, me acomode y la tomé entre mis brazos, como había querido hacerlo todo este tiempo, mi corazón estuvo completo al sentir su calidez contra mi cuerpo, comencé a tararearle su nana, mientras la mecía suavemente ,deseando que ese hermoso brillo volviera a su mirada y con él trajera a mi Bella de vuelta.**

**

* * *

**

En uno de los libros que me dio a leer Jasper decía que a veces hablándole a los pacientes estos pueden reaccionar, pensé que con tararearle su nana al oído funcionaría pero al ver que simplemente no pasaba nada decidí probar otra cosa.

-Bella, amor, por favor, háblame. Te necesito aquí conmigo.-Intentaba por todos los medios que volviera a mi,pero sus preciosos orbes chocolates seguían sin vida.-Vamos, vuelve a mi no me dejes solo, sin tu dulce mirada.

Estaba tan absorto que no sentí en que momento nos habían dejado solos ,de cierto modo se los agradecía, seguí meciendo a Bella tarareándole su nana y susurrándole palabras de amor al oído pero nada lograba que ella regresara ,ella solo sostenía fuertemente aquella manta celeste con fuerza y miraba hacia la nada, aun no lograba hacer la conexión entre mi Bella y esa manta.

-¿Se puede? –Escuché que llamaban a la puerta desde afuera, solté rápidamente a Bella ya que se supone que los médicos no se pueden involucrar de esa manera de sus pacientes, me acomode de modo que pareciera que estaba hablando con ella, un poco mas profesional.

-Adelante-Pronuncié lo suficientemente alto como para que me escucharan, escuché como la puerta se abría y en un minuto tenia a el Dr .Lekker a mi lado.

-¿Ya reaccionó?-Podía escuchar el tono de cansancio en su voz ,su mente me dejaba en claro que ya había preguntado esto demasiadas veces mientras mi Bella había estado recluida aquí.

-No, solo mira a la nada, tal y como la encontramos hace rato.-Sentí un nudo en la garganta y de nuevo me odié por no poder hacer nada por ella.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que estudiara su expediente ,¿no lo cree Dr. Cullen?-Ya lo había olvidado, creo que sería una buena forma de enterarme como la han tratado en este lugar tan horrible.

-Es una buena idea, creo que haré eso.-La verdad no quería sepárame de Bella, pero debía saber más acerca de su estado asi que muy a mi pesar me levante de la silla que había junto a su cama.

-Bueno, me retiro solo venía a supervisar si había habido algún cambio con ella-El Dr. Lekker salió dejándome a solas de nuevo con Bella.

-Te prometo que te sacaré de este horrible lugar amor ,sólo dame tiempo para hacerlo. Te amo –Me agaché y bese su frente y sus mejillas.

Salí de su habitación un tanto decepcionado por no haber podido ayudar y me dirigí al que sería mi consultorio a partir de ahora, ahí se encontraban Jasper, Alice y Carlisle mirándome expectantes. Yo solo pude darles una mirada de pena haciéndoles saber que no había logrado traerla de vuelta.

Sentí los pequeños brazos de Alice a mi alrededor

-Todo estará bien hermanito ,sólo dale tiempo a Bells-Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y lo siguiente que sentí fue la mano de Jasper sobre mi hombro, no dijo nada pero sabía que me apoyaba ,él y Alice salieron dejándome a solas con Carlisle.

Caminé hasta sentarme en mi escritorio y me dejé caer en la silla.

-Hijo, Alice tiene razón, los pacientes en la condición de Bella no reaccionan fácilmente y menos si han estado así por varios meses o en su caso ,años. Mas eso no significa que no podamos curarla.

Sé que Carlisle intentaba que no me derrumbara pero, ¿Qué haces cuando la persona que mas amas esta en un estado tan deplorable como el de mi Bella?

-¿Y si ella no reacciona Carlisle?, tal vez la he dañado demasiado como para que ella vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

-Bella está ahí, en esa habitación Edward ,esperando por ti ,solo necesitas conectar a su cuerpo con su corazón. Y nadie puede hacer mejor ese trabajo que tu.

-Pero..

-No podemos sacar conclusiones hasta no haber abierto el expediente de Bella y saber que tratamientos le han dado en este lugar, te dejo solo para que lo leas.-Salió de mi consultorio.

Dirgí mi mirada hacia mi escritorio donde se encontraba el expediente. Con cuidado lo tomé y abrí la carpeta para comenzar a leerlo.

* * *

_** EXPEDIENTE MEDICO HOSPITAL BREAKING DAWN**_

_**Nombre del Paciente**: Isabella Marie Swan _

_**No. De Identificación:** 202223_

_**Fecha de nacimiento:** 13/09/87_

_**Edad:** 18 años _

_**Estatura:** 1,65 _

_** Peso:**50kg___

_**Tipo de Sangre:** A- _

_**Padres**__: Rene Dwyer y Charlie Swan _

_**Padecimiento(s):** Depresion, Autismo y Catatonia._

_**Psicólogo Encargado:** Damien Wells _

_La paciente Isabella Marie Swan fue internada el día 20 de Diciembre del año 2005 proveniente de Forks, Washington por presentar un caso que al parecer se especifico como depresión acompañada de autismo, su estado mental al ingresar era deplorable, no comía, ni bebía nada según su padre, presentaba un caso severo al parecer de catatonia por estos motivos su peso se encontraba por debajo del estipulado según su estatura y edad ,no reaccionaba a ningún llamado y al parecer tampoco sentía dolor._

_Después de varios estudios médicos realizados por doctores de la institución se detectaron padecimientos de anemia y desnutrición ,sumado a todo esto se detectó que la paciente presentaba hasta esa fecha 3 meses de embarazo…_

Así que se habían dado cuenta de su estado, me pregunto si le habrán avisado a Charlie de esto.

Para aclarar mis dudas seguí leyendo.

_Se le comunicó al padre de la paciente el estado de su hija y se le cuestiono acerca de si ya estaba enterado ,a lo que respondió con una negativa, dando la orden de que se le practicara un legrado inmediatamente._

¿Un legrado? , ¿acaso Charlie tenía el corazón tan frío como para ordenar que se le practicara un aborto a su hija, no quería el bebé solo por ser yo el padre?, no sentía mi cuerpo y el expediente cayó de mis manos.

Mi hijo, el hijo que Bella y yo habíamos concebido ya no estaba, pero si Alice lo había visto, me había visto cargarlo en mis brazos y darle amor, como puede ser que lo hayan matado, el no tenia culpa de nada, el maldito estúpido aquí fui yo, ni él ni Bella tenían la culpa, Charlie no era nadie para privar a mi hijo de vivir.

La rabia poco a poco se apoderaba de mi, mi vista se nublo al punto de no saber ni siquiera donde me encontraba, solo tenía un pensamiento en mi mente y era asesinar a Charlie por haber matado a mi hijo.

De pronto sentí una ola de calma que definitivamente provenía de Jasper y esta me permitió aclarar la mente y recoger el expediente del suelo para seguir leyendo aunque en el fondo sabía que solo me haría más daño.

_El legrado se le practicó a la paciente al día siguiente, esta se encontraba semi-conciente por lo que se presentaron algunas dificultades. Al parecer ella estaba enterada de su estado y reaccionó después de meses sin pronunciar palabra alguna ,gritaba en su mayoría insultos hacia los médicos encargados y en ocasiones cosas como: " ¡Es mi bebé ,no lo maten!" ," ¡Edward, auxilio!" , " ¡Edward ,quieren matar a nuestro bebé!".Hasta el momento lo único que se conoce de este tal Edward es que fue su novio en el instituto al que asistía anteriormente, pero al parecer él la abandonó tras meses de relación según las declaraciones del padre de la paciente._

Si pudiera llorar, en estos momentos estaría hecho un mar de lagrimas, mi Bella había reaccionado solo para salvar nuestro bebé y me pedía ayuda para salvarlo y sin embargo yo no pude hacer nada por ellos. Les había fallado a Bella y a mi hijo.

_La práctica del legrado fue privada y solo unos cuantos doctores fueron autorizados para asistirla, pero al momento de extraer el producto sólo se permitió que un doctor estuviera en la sala, siendo el encargado un doctor especialista que se encontraba en el psiquiátrico ese día. No se tuvieron noticias del producto después de haber sido extraído ya que la paciente quedo al cuidado de tal doctor hasta que pasara el tiempo adecuado para que pudiera volver a su habitación._

_Meses después la paciente volvió a su habitación en el mismo estado que cuando ingresó al hospital, pero esta vez sosteniendo en sus manos una manta azul ,misma que tiempo después se pudo descubrir que su cariño a ella era causado porque había pertenecido al bebé no nato._

No pude continuar leyendo el expediente porque me derrumbe en el consultorio. Lo había perdido todo por mi estupidez, mi felicidad, mi Bella y a mi hijo y a la familia que alguna vez soñé tener, jamás podría conocer a ese hermoso angelito ,a ese pequeño milagro que nos había sido regalado. Y todo era por mi culpa.

Recogí el expediente y lo arroje hasta el fondo del cajón de mi escritorio ,no quería saber nada mas acerca de eso, solo quería olvidarlo todo y volver a la época feliz, en la que Bella y yo no nos preocupábamos por nada más que mi autocontrol, cuando podía acariciar sus mejillas y ver ese hermoso sonrojo en su rostro, anhelaba esos momentos más que nada.

Dirigí mi mirada al suelo y vi que había quedado una sobre cerrado en el, estuve a punto de meterlo al cajón pero la curiosidad me ganó y lo abrí, lo que había dentro de él me dejó sin palabras, dentro de ese sobre estaban imágenes de las ecografías que le habían practicado a Bella, donde se mostraba a mi pequeño hijo, junto con lo que parecían algunos resultados de pruebas practicadas de distintos tipos, también estaba la prueba donde se mostraba que Bella estaba embarazada y como Charlie había firmado la autorización para el legrado.

Tomé las fotos de la ecografía y las guarde en mi bata, junto con la prueba de embarazo, quería guardar al menos una prueba de que mi bebé existió y que no fue solo una alucinación de mi mente. Todo lo demás lo metí al cajón y lo guarde con llave.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parado a la mitad de mi consultorio viendo a la nada, pero de pronto escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-Edward, Ed, hermanito, respóndeme .. –Pude reconocer la voz automáticamente como la de Alice.

-Alie, ¿Por qué? ..-Se que quizás ella no entendiera mi pregunta pero yo quería que alguien me diera una respuesta de porque mi Bella sufría tanto si el maldito monstruo era yo, ¿Por qué ella y mi hijo habían tenido que pagar por todo lo que yo había hecho?, no lo veía justo.

-No lo sé Edward, a veces la vida nos pone pruebas que debemos superar y creo que esta es una de ellas, podremos con esto, confía en nosotros, pronto estarás en casa con Bella y tu hijo.

Mi hijo..mi hijo..el ya no estaba.

-¡NO!, ¿es que no lo entiendes Alice?, jamás voy a estar con mi hijo, nunca-Por que se empeñaba en hacerme creer algo que no era posible.

-¿A qué te refieres Edward?, claro que vas a poder estar con él ,en cuanto saquemos a Bella de aquí estarán los tres juntos.

Me volteé hasta quedar frente a frente y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio le solté todo en la cara, se que quizás ella no se merecía esto pero si no se lo decía a alguien siento que explotare.

-Sabes por qué eso no es posible Alice, ¿tienes una maldita idea?,-Alice solo negó con cara asustada- ¿no?, verdad que no la tienes, bueno pues yo sí ¿y sabes por qué?, porque el maldito bastardo de Charlie tuvo tan poco corazón como para permitir que le practicaran un legrado a Bella- La cara de Alice pasó de miedo a sorpresa y después a tristeza ¿Ella estaba triste? Ja!- él no tenía ningún derecho Alice, era mi hijo y de Bella ,él no tenía ningún derecho de matarlo!, está muerto Alie, ¡mi hijo está muerto!

Los ojos de Alice parecían querer salírsele de las cuencas, de pronto Jasper irrumpió en la habitación llenando de calma el ambiente y dirigiéndome una mirada de reproche, sabía que se debía a como había tratado a Alice.

Alice fue a los brazos de Jasper sollozando por la noticia que le acababa de dar y caí en cuenta de que a ella le dolía tanto como a mí.

-Alice, yo.., lo siento ,de verdad, no debí gritarte-Intenté abrazarla pero Jasper parecía no querer cooperar.

-E..esta bien Edward, te entiendo, debes de sentirte muy triste por esto.-Me dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

-Como no tienes una idea, es como si todo lo que alguna vez amé se esté perdiendo poco a poco hasta volver a dejarme en la soledad en la que me encontraba antes, al parecer no se me permite ser feliz.

-Oh Edward no digas eso, tu mereces ser feliz. – Me abrazó.

Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrazó también.

-Lo siento hermano, de verdad, me hubiera gustado conocerlo. –Sabía que él había estado afuera del consultorio todo el tiempo por si algo se salía de control ,como hace unos momentos.

-A mi también Jasper, no puedo creer como en unas cuantas horas toda esperanza que guardaba de ser feliz me fue arrebatada cruelmente. –Hablé con voz entrecortada.

Y era verdad hasta hace unas horas yo estaba feliz de volver a Forks y volver a ver a mi Bella y ahora me encontraba con ella en un psiquiátrico en estado catatónico y recién descubierto que iba a ser padre pero mi hijo había sido asesinado.

Y es así que pago mis culpas por ser un monstruo…

Jasper estuvo un rato tratando de calmar el ambiente hasta que se rindió y salió del consultorio ya que no podía soportar tanta negatividad junta, llevándose a Alice con él.

Me senté en mi escritorio y saqué de nuevo las fotos viendo lo único que me quedaba de mi bebé,de pronto recordé que el nombre del doctor que le había practicado el legrado a mi Bella no había sido mencionado. Quizás el podría saber lo que ocurrió exactamente con mi bebé, me negaba a creer que mi hijo ya no estuviera en este mundo era algo que no quería admitir.

Tome el teléfono, necesitaba hacer una llamada, una voz chillona, que de seguro pertenecía a la secretaria fue la que me contestó.

-Dr. Cullen , ¿se le ofrece algo?.

-Uhm ,si disculpe ¿podría investigar quién fue el doctor encargado de practicarle el legrado a la paciente Isabella Marie Swan?

-Enseguida Dr. iré a los archivos.

-Gracias.

Colgué el teléfono y me recosté en mi silla, necesitaba salir de este consultorio, además no había cazado desde que llegamos a Inglaterra.

Como si hubieran leído mis pensamientos, Carlisle entró a mi consultorio.

-Edward, no has cazado en días y aquí estas rodeado de humanos, lo mejor es que pidas la tarde para "desempacar" y vayas de caza con Jasper.

-¿Alice no irá?

-Ella acaba de salir de caza pero pidió ir sola, así que Jasper te acompañara por la tarde.

-No creo que Jasper quiera que lo acompañe después de cómo traté a Alice hace unos momentos.

-No te preocupes Edward ellos entienden que estos momentos son difíciles para ti, no están enojados ,más bien están preocupados .

-Aun así ellos no merecen que yo los trate tan mal cuando solo me están apoyando.

-Pues entonces aprovecha esta salida con Jasper para pedirle disculpas si lo crees necesario.

Me levante con una sonrisa en el rostro y abracé a Carlisle, en estos momentos era cuando yo volvió a ser sólo un muchacho de 17 años con problemas y él para mí era como un padre, siempre lo vi de esa forma, nunca me propuse verlo como mi creador porque él nunca me vio como una creación ,desde el momento en que desperté en esta nueva vida, el me nombró su hijo y yo estaba feliz de tener un padre que se preocupara por mi .

-Gracias papá, por todo, por traerme hasta aquí para poder ver a mi Bella de nuevo y por todo lo que has hecho.

-No es nada hijo, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, además Bella también es parte de esta familia y es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ella ,ahora ve a pedir el día o Jasper se comerá una que otra enfermera.

De pronto escuchamos un sonido sordo proveniente de la puerta y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos a Jasper recargado sobre esta.

-Muy gracioso Carlisle-Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona- Como sea, Edward ve y pide tu día, tengo sed y en un descuido haré lo que dijo Carlisle.

-Ya voy- Pasé de lado de Jasper y colgué mi bata en el perchero.- Espérame en las afueras del hospital, te alcanzo en un minuto.

-No tardes-Y se esfumó del lugar.

Al salir me encontré con mi secretaria respirando agitadamente y con el pelo y la ropa claramente desordenados, además se percibía un olor extraño en ella, algo que solo había olido cuando entraba al cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie después de..ughh, ni siquiera me permití terminar ese pensamiento ,me concentre en lo que llevaba en sus manos, sostenía una carpeta.

-Dr. Cullen aquí está el historial de legrados practicados en el mismo mes que la paciente.-Intentaba calmar su respiración y acomodarse el pelo, debo decir que fue inútil.

-Err, Gracias, ¿podría dejarlos en mi consultorio?.

-Si, con su permiso.-Y pasó a mi lado caminando de forma extraña.

Traté de borrar de mi mente el extraño encuentro con mi secretaria ,revisaría esos archivos después ahora necesitaba pedir el día, de verdad me estaba dando sed, podía sentir el escozor en mi garganta, decidí dar una última visita al cuarto de Bella para ver como estaba, bueno lo admito, quería verla no sé cómo aguanté tanto sin ella.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y lo que vi me dejo pasmado, de alguna manera Bella había conseguido moverse o recuperar la conciencia, pero no solo eso sino que también había conseguido algo rojo con que rayar las paredes, parecía que las letras estaban escritas con sangre por su tonalidad y hasta cierto punto lo creí mas no había olor de sangre en el ambiente,Bella estaba sentada en la esquina de su cama viendo fijamente la pared frente a ella, en ella se veía en letras grandes y malhechas una palabra:

**VAMPIRO.**

* * *

Si lo sé lo sé es corto D: ..pero miren mis excusas se que los enojaran solo mas..asi que sooo digo perdon ): y Odio la escuela -.-' bueno puess se que me ausente DEMASIADO de Fanfiction pero he tenido mis razones, además yo misma me sentía mal por no subir capi pero pues aqui esta,espero que les guste y intentare aplicarme mas en esto lo prometo! si no..mandenme a los Vulturis DD: ...de preferencia a Demetri P: (cejas) okNO! xD ,bueno disculpen los errores de ortografia pero de por si mi internet se va y viene cada que le da su gana -.-u asi que debo aprovechar mientras esta aqui.

Una cosa mas alguna es buena en photoshop? (: esque queria ver quien de uds puede hacer una portada para el fic,por favor,no es obligatorio ni nada pero seria bonito tener una portada y yo soy malisima editando,si alguien me da ese regalito (que se que no me merezco por abandonar esto D: ) gracias(: .. pormeto darles todo el creditoo.. pueden poner a Edward como doctor sexy :D ..bueno es una sugerencia hahaha!

en fin un Review sería genial de su parte...la vez pasada me fije una meta de 40 y me dieron 9 mas!(: muchas gracias de vdd..y de nuevo perdon por la tardanza ): .

gracias a **elvilde** por tomarse tanta preocupacion por el fic,que hasta un inbox me mando y presionarme para continuarlo(: ..!

_**GRACIAS!**_


	7. Chapter 6 Un Ángel Llora

**Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero creo que eso ya lo saben ,yo solo me divierto con sus personajes (lo juro!) y quizás me robe a unos cuantos pero nada mas (: hahaha ,uds no han visto nada. Espero les guste.

Bueno aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo. :D

* * *

_**VAMPIRO…**_

No podía creer que Bella hubiera escrito esa palabra en la pared de su cuarto, ¿es que acaso recordaba algo de nosotros?, me apresuré a quitar el escrito de la pared al punto de dejarlo inteligible, me giré hacia Bella que aun seguía con su mirada perdida como si yo nunca hubiera entrado a la habitación ,seguía mirando hacia la pared.

-Bella, amor, se que estas ahí en alguna parte, se que te fallé en el pasado pero necesito que regreses conmigo, necesito que me ayudes a saber qué pasó con nuestro bebé.

Pero ella seguía en el mismo estado, me sentía realmente frustrado de haber estudiado la carrera de medicina en las Universidades más importantes y aun así no poder ayudar a mi hermosa Bella, de que me servían si a la única persona que quería ayudar ,estaba fuera de mi alcance, me sentía un completo inútil.

Me senté a su lado y la abrasé de modo que su cabeza quedo en mi hombro mientras la sentí suspirar. Comencé a acariciarle el cabello al tiempo que le susurraba al odio.

-Yo se que te he dañado de una forma horrible mi ángel, peor que mucha gente ,doctor o que cualquier vampiro sediento de sangre que hayamos conocido, - acaricié su rostro- pero te juro que si regresas a mi lado, pasare el resto de mi eternidad intentando al menos hacer que olvides un poco todo este dolor y haciendo lo posible porque seas feliz- la besé probando así el dulce sabor de sus labios, esos que había añorado tanto- vuelve por favor…

Nos mantuvimos abrazados unos minutos más hasta que sentí que su respiración se tranquilizaba, se había quedado dormida, hacía mucho que no la observaba por las noches, y esperaba que aun dijera mi nombre en sueños aunque sé que eso sería demasiado pedir después de esto, pero Bella nunca reaccionaba como lo esperaba y al parecer comenzó a soñar.

-Edw…

¿Ella iba a decir mi nombre?

-¡No..no…aléjense..déjenos….EDWARD! ,no maten a mi bebé.

Ella acababa de decir mi nombre y al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas, por la forma en que gritaba.

-¡Mi bebé, a donde ,déjenme, es mío, devuélvanmelo!.

Estaba soñando con nuestro hijo..

-Cuídelo por favor..

Y se tranquilizó al momento que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

¿Cuídelo? No entendí esa última parte y para tranquilizarla más le comencé a cantar su nana al odio, mientras observaba su hermoso rostro en la oscuridad.

Después de eso Bella no volvió a hablar en sueños y me retiré de su habitación.

Cuando salí del hospital Jasper ya estaba esperándome.

-Creí que solo tardarías un minuto-El sarcasmo en su voz era notable.

-Lo siento, me detuve a verla, quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

-Edward ,hermano, sabes que ella no.. –Lo interrumpí.

-Lo sé Jasper, se que ella no está bien, si lo estuviera no estaría aquí, pero quería ver si no le faltaba algo, si estaba durmiendo bien, quizás tenía hambre –Jasper me miro alzando la ceja- Esta bien, simplemente quería verla, entiéndeme.

-No hay problema Edward, ahora vamos de caza, mi garganta parece estar en llamas.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde cazando ,me devoré tres pumas en la primera oportunidad, Jasper fue por unas presas mas y yo me dediqué a buscar más pumas, en ningún momento nos topamos con Alice y por los pensamientos de Jasper podía ver que estaba preocupado

-De seguro ya regreso al hospital mientras nosotros cazábamos Jazz.

-Edward sabes lo que le hacen estos lugares a Alice, ¿y si no pudo más y se fue?

-Sinceramente Jasper no creo que Alice vaya a abandonar a Bella en un lugar como este cuando ella ya estuvo en uno, si sé que es difícil para ella pero quizás la estamos subestimando.

-Eso espero, es hora de volver, quieres ver a Bella ¿no?-El maldito se burlaba de mi dependencia de Bella.

-Eso, mi querido Jasper fue una pregunta estúpida.

-Lo sé-Me dirigió una mirada burlona- _¿Una carrera al hospital?, él que llegue de último pasará con Emmett una semana entera_

¿¡Una semana entera con Emmett!,eso sí que no..

Para cuando reaccioné ¡el maldito de Jasper ya se había largado!, ah no, de ninguna manera pasaré una semana con Emmett y sus idioteces

Comencé a correr como si los Vulturis me persiguieran, lamentablemente y pese a todos mis esfuerzos, llegué último.

-¿Que pasa Eddy?, creí que eras el más rápido de la familia- ¡Maldito Jasper tramposo!

-Lo soy cuando compito con hermanos que no hacen trampa-Le respondí

-No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado pensando en la inmortalidad de Carlisle ,Eddy.

-¡No me llames Eddy sabes que lo odio, sólo, sólo Bella tiene permitido llamarme así!

-Uyy que humor EDDY.

-¡Mira Jazzy , deja de llamarme así!- Ja! A este juego podían jugar dos.

-Ya está bien ,no te diré Eddy pero deja de llamarme Jazzy, ughh. Odio ese nombre-Se estremeció.

-Trato, pero creo que a Alice no le hará feliz saber que su querido esposo odia el sobrenombre que le puso.

-¡NO!, no te atrevas a contarle o ..o – Amo molestar a Jasper.

-No llores hermano no le diré, agradece que soy un buen hermano.-Le palmeé el hombro.

-En lugar de estar molestándome deberías ir a ver a tu paciente ¿no crees?.

-Buena idea, adiós Jazzy –Y salí disparado hacia el hospital, Jasper me grito algo acerca de mi volvo pero no presté atención.

Cuando entré a la habitación de Bella ella seguía durmiendo así que solo me aseguré de que no le faltara nada y me retiré.

Al llegar a mi consultorio vi que había una nota sobre mi escritorio, era de Alice.

_Edward_

_No es lo que piensas, no escapé ni nada parecido , sólo, tuve una visión que puede ayudarnos con Bella y espero que entiendas ,necesito alejarme un poco para descubrir de que se trata ya que Bella bloquea todas mis visiones , cuida a mi Jazzy por favor y dile que no se preocupe, que estoy bien, cuida también a Bells ,tengo un buen presentimiento . ¡Los quiero!_

_Alice C._

Una visión, bueno eso era de mucha ayuda, pero Jasper se pondrá frenético en cuanto le cuente lo que sucede y querrá ir tras Alice.

-Edward, no encuentro a Alice por.. –Al ver la nota creo y verme a mí descubrió que algo andaba mal.

-Jasper, Alice tuvo una visión y se alejo de nosotros porque Bella le produce una ceguera, dice que no te preocupes, que está bien.- Le tendí la nota y la releyó una y otra vez.

-¿¡Y la vas a dejar ir así como así!

-Cálmate Jasper, ella sabe cómo cuidarse sola , ¡tranquilo!, además esto nos servirá para ver cómo ayudar a Bella-Intente acercarme pero al parecer solo lo enfurecí mas.

-¡Todo lo que te importa es la maldita humana zombie que está encerrada en esa habitación de porquería y que probablemente nunca despierte!-Eso sí que no se lo permitía.

Me arrojé contra él y comencé a golpearlo hasta el cansancio, creo que destrocé mi consultorio pro en ese momento no me importaba nada más que partirle la cara y algunas cosas más a mi "hermano".

-¡No vuelvas, escúchame maldita sea –Tome a Jasper por la camisa- No vuelvas a llamar a Bella de ese modo, si no yo mismo me encargare de descuartizarte y quemarte y si acaso se te olvido, el motivo por el que estamos aquí es por ella, por Bella!-Prácticamente le rugí.- Dijiste que la querías aceptar en la familia, ¿de esa forma piensas hacerlo? ,prefiero que no la aceptes.

Jasper me miraba atónito, nunca me había alterado tanto pero él había insultado a mi Bella y eso no podía permitirlo de ninguna manera.

-Yo..yo, lo siento Edward, no debí haberme referido así a Bella

-No ,no debiste, !ella no tiene la culpa de su estado!-Me levanté del suelo aun enojado.

-Es sólo que me alteré por lo de Alice, pero tienes razón, estamos aquí para ayudar a Bella y creo que Alice puede arreglárselas solas por un tiempo.-Se acercó hasta mí y me miro con cautela- ¿Me perdonas?

-Si Jasper, mientras mantengas tu boca cerrada o no hables idioteces.

-Creo que podré con ello, sería imposible si habláramos de Emmett ,en fin, ¿cómo esta Bella?

-Bien, bueno..igual que antes.-Esto me estaba cansando, no avanzábamos a ningún lado.

-¿Quieres revise sus emociones?-Solo asentí. De pronto se tensó-E..Edward, ella se, se está poniendo nerviosa y puedo sentir miedo también y este último va en aumento, ¿crees que haya reaccionado?, quizás..

No me quedé a escuchar a Jasper, salí disparado hacia la habitación de Bella pero para mi mala fortuna me encontré con Damien.

-Hola Anthony.-_Ahora te vas a enterar de quien soy maldito vampiro _

¿Él lo sabe? Pero él no lo es, me refiero a que su corazón late.

-Hola Damien, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-De hecho sí, si puedes, aléjate de Isabella.-Me dedicó una mirada fría.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme que me aleje de ella?, es mi paciente ,te recuerdo.-Y la razón de mi existencia.

-Ella es MIA, yo la vi primero maldito vampiro-Fingí asustarme-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Tu aroma esta por todo el lugar al igual que el de el doctorcito ,el rubio y la enana que parece duende.

-¿Qué eres tú?-No podía permitir que Damien pusiera en peligro a Bella.

-¿Qué soy?, soy vampiro..- Me dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.

-Tu corazón late, es imposible-Di un paso hacia atrás mientras que el avanzaba hacia mí.

-No me dejaste terminar vampirito , soy vampiro pero también humano.-¿Era dos cosas a la vez?

-¡Eso no es posible!, tal cosa no existe.

-Existe cuando un humana y un vampiro son pareja y procrean un hijo, pero ya me encargué de esos malditos, en fin eso son detalles mínimos-Una sonrisa perversa bailaba en su rostro- como veras tengo apariencia humana pero- Me tomó por el cuello y me arrojó por el pasillo-Tengo fuerza vampírica. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

Me levante y me acomodé la ropa, esa cosa no podía estar cerca de mi Bella no se lo iba a permitir.

-Puedo hacer más que tú, definitivamente –Sin que se diera cuenta aparecí a sus espaldas y lo tome de la cabeza, listo para arrancársela

_El maldito es rápido ni siquiera lo vi venir, jamás había visto a ningún vampiro moverse así._

-Sí , soy el más rápido de mi familia, es natural que ni siquiera te percataras de mi movimiento-Mi tono de voz mostraba un toque de diversión y maldad.

-¿Co..cómo?, yo nunca dije nada-Podía sentir como temblaba bajo mis manos, me acerqué a su oído y con la voz más fría que hice le susurré.

-Damien ,Damien, Damien, tu pequeño bastardo, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos así como los de todas las personas en el hospital.-Tiré un poco más de su cabeza- Leo mentes, imbécil.

-¡Suéltame! ,!Auxilio!-El maldito cobarde empezó a gritar y lo solté antes de que llamara más la atención. Me sonrío y se alejó de mi unos cuantos pasos.-Esto no queda aquí Tony, me vengaré.

-No te preocupes Damien estaré vigilando cada movimiento tuyo –Señale mi cabeza dándole a entender que lo estaría escuchando-Y por cierto-Me acerqué a él nuevamente ,doblando su brazo en un una posición poco humana-Odio que me digan Tony, para ti ,soy Edward-Tiré de su brazo un poco más a lo que él gritó de dolor.

Lo solté y él salió huyendo como el cobarde que era, mas tarde me encargaría de él, ahora lo importante era ir a ver a Bella y ver que la había alterado tanto.

Pero al parecer este no era mi día y el Dr. Lekker se interpuso en mi camino.

-Anthony, ¿sabes por qué Damien estaba tan alterado?-Me miró con gesto de preocupación.

-No lo sé ,cuando yo llegué a ver qué pasaba el ya se había ido.-Mentí olímpicamente.

-Oh bueno , gracias, ¿te diriges a ver a Isabella?-_Yo no sé a qué va si lo más probable es que ella nunca reaccione._

¿Es que acaso nadie tenía un poquito de esperanza en que Bella reaccionara?

-Sí, voy a ver si necesita algo.-Le saqué la vuelta y me dirigí a la habitación pero al llegar, la puerta estaba abierta.

Se supone que la puerta estaba cerrada y que solo yo tengo la llave, alguien había forzado la cerradura para entrar y la única persona capaz de hacer eso era Damien. Examiné un poco más la cerradura pero pronto la dejé ,lo importante era ver si Bella estaba bien.

Cuando entre no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte, busque por toda la habitación y nada, entonces algo llamó mi atención ,la ventana estaba rota, según me habían informado todas las ventanas del psiquiátrico estaban selladas ,me acerqué y lo que vi me dejó pasmado, había sangre en la ventana y por el olor podía jurar que era de Bella.

Rápidamente salí de la habitación, pensé en avisarle a Jasper pero si Bella estaba sangrando eso definitivamente era una mala idea, así que saqué mi teléfono y llame a Carlisle.

-_¿Bueno? Dr. Cullen al habla_

-Carlisle, alguien forzó la puerta de Bella y entró a su habitación, creo saber quien fue, el problema es que la ventana estaba rota y había sangre de ella en los vidrios, debe estar herida, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscarla?.

-_Tranquilo Edward, y sí yo te ayudo a buscarla, ¿le dijiste algo de esto a Jasper?_-Preguntó con tono de preocupación.

-Creí que al tratarse de sangre y más de la de Bella, lo mejor será que lo mantengamos fuera de esto.

-_Hiciste bien, bueno tengo que colgar, estoy saliendo del consultorio, cualquier noticia me llamas._

-Sí, igual tu, adiós- Y colgué.

Me dirigí rápidamente a los jardines del psiquiátrico ,buscando el aroma de Bella por el lugar, por desgracia no podía ir a velocidad vampírica o la gente me descubriría.

Comenzó a llover y todas las enfermeras, así como los pacientes comenzaron a entrar al hospital, pero el rastro de Bella indicaba que ella aun seguía afuera y la lluvia estaba borrando el aroma, lo que me dificultaba encontrarla.

Carlisle me comunicó que dentro del hospital no se encontraba y que nadie la había visto salir, así que estaba en mis manos el encontrarla.

De pronto el olor de Bella se intensificó y seguí el rastro que daba a uno de los jardines privados del hospital. Cuando llegué me asombre de lo que estaba ahí.

Mi Bella estaba sentada en medio del jardín con la manta azul y rodeada de hermosas flores, su cabello estaba suelto y ondeaba junto con el viento, sus ropas blancas empapadas mostraban cada pequeña curva formada en su cuerpo de porcelana, parecía un ángel.

Pronto la realidad me golpeó, ella estaba herida, así que corrí hasta donde ella estaba y me apresuré a revisarla, al parecer se había cortado la palma de la mano, por lo que arranqué un pedazo de su bata para cubrirlo por mientras.

-Bella, amor, no vuelvas a asustarme así, pensé que alguien te había lastimado. –Tomé su cara en mis manos, llenándola de besos- No tienes una idea de la angustia que pasé al saber que no estabas en tu cuarto y que además estabas herida. Sé que quizás no estás escuchando nada de lo que digo, pero no me importa, si algo te pasará no me lo perdonaría jamás. –La abracé acariciando sus cabellos y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello-Te amo y nadie podrá ocupar el lugar tan grande que tienes en mi frío corazón.-Con la voz quebrada, tomé su mano y la puse en donde alguna vez latió mi corazón-Esto te pertenece Bella, a ti y a nadie más, es tuyo para que hagas con él lo que desees .Te amo Isabella Marie Swan.-Besé su cuello.

De pronto sentí que una mano me acariciaba el cabello, ese toque cálido no podía ser de nadie más que no fuera un humano y el único humano presente era…

-Yo…yo también, te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Levanté mi rostro, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar pero al alzar la vista sólo pude encontrarme con esos dos orbes chocolates llenos de vida, con ese brillo que tanto había anhelado, y con su hermosa sonrisa.

Yo estaba en shock, ella había reaccionado, no sé cómo pero lo había hecho.

-¿Be..Bella?-Mi voz era apenas un murmullo, acaricié su rostro pensando que desaparecería en cualquier momento, la vi sonreír cono hace mucho no lo hacía pero de pronto se tornó en una mueca de tristeza.

-Lo siento-Abrió sus ojos y estos se llenaron de lágrimas-Lo siento Edward, perdóname –Y comenzó a llorar, la tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé, cantándole su nana al oído.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte amor, en todo caso perdóname tu a mi por haberte abandonado todo este tiempo.

-No, no, no , no entiendes Edward ,yo, lo perdí , ¡no sé dónde está!-Seguía llorando.

-¿De qué hablas amor?.

-Perdí a nuestro bebé Edward, no sé dónde está nuestro hijo. Soy una pésima madre.–Y se derrumbó en mis brazos, ella tampoco sabía que había pasado con nuestro hijo.

En ese momento mis esperanzas comenzaron a morir. Quizás después de todo nuestro hijo ahora era un angelito que nos cuidaba desde el cielo. Sentí ganas de llorar de tan solo pensarlo. Mi hijo estaba muerto…

* * *

**Damien es un híbrido!OOO: ..a que esa no se la esperaban (: ..**

**OK no pienso hacerles una carta kilométrica..excusas? Si ,dos, que estoy segura todos odian : Examenes finales & proyectos ..perooooo..ya estoy de vacaciones gente(: , gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esto aunque me tarde una eternidad en actualizar. Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favorites ..En fin alguien ya vio Eclipse? Creo que me enamoré de esa película ,déjenme sus opiniones también ;D ..ya no hago esto más largo…los qiieroo son los mejores lectores :***

**Bye bye (:**

**Leslye'C**

**¿Review? :D**


	8. Capítulo 7 Perdóname

**Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero creo que eso ya lo saben ,yo solo me divierto con sus personajes (lo juro!) y quizás me robe a unos cuantos pero nada mas (: hahaha ,uds no han visto nada

**NOTA: Debo agradecer a una de mis lectoras que me corrigió en un gran error que tuve al principio de la historia y fue en la línea del tiempo. Si alguien no recuerda , al principio mencioné que habían pasado 2 años desde la partida de los Cullen, pero de haber sido así a su regreso no deberían haber ingresado de nuevo al instituto si no a la universidad, por lo tanto Bella no estaría en Forks. Fue mi error y lo admito, por el momento no puedo encontrar el archivo de ese capítulo pero en cuanto lo encuentre lo corregiré de modo que diga que sólo ha pasado un año(: ..gracias por su comprensión y gracias a **_**Laura**_** que me hizo ver ese error.**

**Ahora si..disfruten el capi(: ..nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7. Perdóname **

**EDWARD POV.**

-Bella, tranquilízate por favor-La ayudé a levantarse-Ven, entremos, necesitamos avisarle a los doctores que ya reaccionaste.

Después de unos 5 minutos se logró tranquilizar, incluso se puso de pie ella misma, pero algo estaba diferente en ella, después de la confesión de lo de nuestro hijo, no volvió a mirarme a los ojos o a dirigirme la palabra.

Continuó caminando hacia el hospital ,hasta que la detuve.

-Bella, amor, ¿Me puedes decir que pa..?-Movió su brazo y se zafó de mi agarre.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, ¿escuchaste?-Cuando la miré a los ojos solo pude ver rencor y odio en ellos, nada más.

-Bella, pero si hace un momento.-Balbuceé confundido.

-Lo que ocurrió fue un momento de confusión y estupidez claramente.-Se alejó mas de mí.- Mira Cullen, no me toques, ni te me acerques, no me hables, te lo pondré fácil, no quiero verte ni escucharte cerca mío.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, tu no eras así, ¿por qué cambiaste?-Un tono de desesperación podía notarse en mi voz, ella había cambiado.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, ¿que por qué cambié?, ¿de verdad me estas preguntado eso?, ¿tú?-Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.- ¡Pues fue por tu maldita culpa, TÚ y nadie más que tú arruinó mi vida-Sentí que mi corazón se rompía a pedazos mientras ella seguía hablando- Me usaste, eso fue lo que hiciste, usaste a la pobre humana tonta, total que importaban sus sentimientos, NADA, a ti eso no te importó, sólo querías tu diversión y nada más- De verdad ella creía que la había usado, no puede ser- Me engatusaste, me hiciste creer que todo era hermoso, te aprovechaste de mi , y después te largaste dejándome embarazada y sola en este maldito mundo de porquería!-Me dio la espalda y siguió avanzando-Así que no me vengas con preguntas estúpidas.

-Escúchame, dame la oportunidad de explicarte todo, por favor ,no es como tú crees-La seguí a paso humano.-Bella, sólo dame 5 minutos y sabrás que todo fue un error.

Se detuvo.

-Lo fue Edward, fue un error haberme interesado en ti, fue un error el haberme encariñado con una familia de vampiros, fue mi error el creer todas tus absurdas mentiras, fue un gran ERROR el haberme entregado a ti y ¿sabes qué?, fue mi más grande y maldito ERROR el haberme enamorado de un vampiro.-Su voz destilaba odio puro y yo sentí que me moría con cada palabra.

No sé de dónde pero saqué fuerzas para hablar.

-Tienes razón, fue un error el haberme entrometido en tu vida-Mi tristeza se convirtió en enojo y alcé la voz- ¿pero sabes qué?, cada uno de tus errores, han sido los momentos más felices de toda mi patética existencia Isabella, me odias, me detestas pero aún así, YO como un maldito imbécil te sigo amando como el primer día y ni creas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, voy a luchar por ti hasta que consiga que estemos juntos y felices. -Estábamos prácticamente cara a cara pero ella desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Yo jamás voy a ser feliz-Derramó unas cuantas lagrimas y eso solo hacía que me doliera mas- Los malditos bastardos que se hacen llamar doctores, me quitaron mi felicidad, ¡me quitaron a mi hijo!- Volvió su mirada hacia mí, llena de ira y de lágrimas- No tenían ningún derecho , no esperes que seamos felices, métetelo en la cabeza vampiro moralista de mierda, JAMÁS voy a volver a caer en tus engaños así que ni creas que estaremos juntos algún día.

-No, métetelo tú en la cabeza Isabella-Hizo una mueca ante la mención de su nombre completo- Te amo y no me importa que en este momento no me creas, yo me voy a encargar de demostrártelo-Ahora yo me adelanté al hospital y pude sentir cómo ella me seguía.-Empezando por investigar que ocurrió con nuestro hijo.

-Y todavía te atreves a llamarlo tu hijo después de habernos dejado abandonados, eso sí que no.-Se puso frente a mí.

-Pues si no lo recuerdas, tú fuiste la que lo llamo _"nuestro"_ cuando recién reaccionaste, además ni siquiera sabes dónde está y eres su madre.-En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de haberlas dicho.

Sabía perfectamente qué había herido los sentimientos de Bella y la verdad no había sido mi intención hacerlo ,el enojo del momento había hablado por mí, yo sabía que tampoco había sido su culpa , ella no había tenido manera de salvarlo. Vi cómo su cara se transformaba en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, quise golpearme a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido.

-Bella, lo siento, no quise..

-¡Tú no sabes nada!, ¡no estuviste aquí, sufriendo encerrada en un maldito cuarto, dónde supuestamente te curarían y lo único que hacían era maltratarte, 2 veces estuve a punto de abortar al bebé y en ninguna de esas ocasiones vino a ayudarme un doctor, me dejaban días sin comer porque pensaban que no lo necesitaba y yo tenía…tenía tanto miedo de que mi bebé pudiera morir, que no pudiera siquiera llegar a nacer, no tienes ni idea de cómo fue estar aquí mientras tú te dabas la gran vida!-Pero Bella estaba muy equivocada, yo no había estado con mi familia en todo el tiempo que estuve alejada de ella, un mes antes de regresar a Forks, Carlisle me había prácticamente rogado que volviera y así lo hice.

-Te equivocas, no estuve viviendo tan cómodamente como tú crees, pero no me dejas explicártelo.-Estaba desesperado, necesitaba encontrar una forma de hacerla entender o al menos intentar que me escuchara y supiera mi parte de la historia.

-No quiero escuchar más mentiras de tu parte Cullen, entiéndelo.-Aún con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y mirándome enojada, para mí seguía siendo la criatura más hermosa del universo. Pero sabía también que era una mujer bastante terca, tendría que usar mis recursos más bajos para poder hablar con ella.

-Bella, amor,por favor escúchame-Le sonreí de la manera que a ella le encantaba y la deslumbre por un momento.

-Yo, yo..- Pero lo bueno dura poco- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, eres un aprovechado!-Me golpeó el pecho con sus pequeños puños.

-No me aprovecho, sólo uso lo que tengo a mi favor.-Le conteste aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro- Pero veo que no funciona así que tendré que hacerlo a la manera difícil-Me moví rápidamente , la cargué sobre mi hombro y comencé a caminar en dirección al jardín de nuevo, ya le avisaría después a los doctores, Bella parecía estar en un perfecto estado de salud.

-Bájame, imbécil, animal, neandertal, maldito vampiro, bájame en este mismo instante o gritaré-Comenzó a patalear pero sin provocarme el más mínimo daño.-¿Crees que no me atrevo?-Intentó amenazarme.

-Se que si te atreves, pero si intentas gritar , me veré forzado a besarte y dadas las circunstancias creo que eso no te gustaría.-Le sonreí burlonamente, nunca pensé comportarme de esta manera con Bella ,pero debía de admitir que era divertido verla enojarse, parecía un gatito pretendiendo ser un león.

-No te atrevas, o si no..-Su amenaza terminó abruptamente sabiendo de antemano que no podría hacerme ningún daño físico. Pero mi Bella siempre tiene que sorprenderme.-O si no, ¡le diré a los doctores que intentaste abusar de mi!-¿Hablaba enserio?.

-Creo que nadie te creería dado tu "Estado mental", así que plan fallido, por cierto ya estamos dentro del jardín y cerré la puerta , así que me vas a tener que escuchar.-La senté sobre las flores y me hinqué ante ella.

-Edw-Edward por favor, déjame ir-Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y se cubrió la cara con las manos- Me hace daño verte, no quiero volver a sufrir, ya sé que volverás a decirme que me amas y que estarás siempre conmigo para después volverme a abandonar. Y yo no quiero eso para mí, mi corazón no podría aguantar otra traición.-La vi abrazarse a sí misma como temiendo que se fuera a romper en mil pedazos y tratara de mantenerlos unidos.

-No digas eso por favor- Me acerqué a ella- Déjame explicarte el por qué te abandone en Forks, por favor Bella.

-E-Está bien, habla -Se abrazó a si misma mas fuerte y comencé a hablar.

-Tu bien sabes que yo siempre pensé que el hecho de que yo estuviera a tu lado te traería grades problemas y peligros y no me equivoqué, primero fue lo de la caza de James, casi te pierdo en Phoenix por eso, ¿recuerdas esa vez en el hospital cuando te dije que permanecería a tu lado siempre y cuando fuera lo mejor para ti?-La vi asentir levemente.-Bueno lo que pasó con Jasper el día de tu cumpleaños me hizo darme cuenta de que definitivamente el estar con nosotros terminaría matándote. Yo no podía permitir eso, así que tomé la decisión de que el alejarnos de ti sería lo mejor, tú podrías continuar con tu vida humana y tarde o temprano terminarías olvidándonos a todos, como lo haría cualquier humano-Le sonreí tristemente.

-Pero..-Su voz convertida en un murmullo-tú sabes que yo nunca fui una humana normal, debiste haber sabido que reaccionaría totalmente diferente.

-Tienes razón, pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en tu seguridad y me dejé llevar, admito que fue difícil convencer a la mayoría de la familia de que nos fuéramos de Forks, en especial con Alice y Emmett, sabes que ellos te consideran una hermana mas, pero al final lo logré, yo fui el único que se quedó y me la pasé ideando una buena mentira para que me dejaras ir fácilmente-La cara de Bella se convirtió en un poema.-Después en el bosque, pensé que tendría que soltarte al menos una mentira tras otra durante una hora antes de que me creyeras, pero no fue así, tú me creíste a la primera y me dolió demasiado el saber que creías tan poco en mi y en el amor que siempre te profesé.

-Nunca tuvo sentido el hecho de que tú me amaras-Seguía hablando en murmullos pero su voz se escuchaba quebrada.-Yo..yo no te convenía, tu lo dijiste.

-¡Mentí Bella!, entiende, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para mantenerte alejada de nosotros. Sabía que te lastimaría de alguna manera, pero nunca pensé que al punto de quedar en el estado en el que te encontraron tus amigos y Charlie. No sabes lo que me arrepiento de esta decisión, ha sido lo peor que he hecho en toda mi existencia.

-Pero.. ¿por qué volviste?, yo ya no era parte de tu vida, no tenías que venir hasta acá.-Con mi dedo alcé su cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Es que no escuchas bien Bella?, regresé a Forks y esperé encontrarte en la escuela, supe que aún si regresaba, tendría que ganarme tu confianza nuevamente y no me importaba, te rogaría de rodillas si fuera necesario pero no te vi por ninguna parte, al final Ángela me contó lo que te había sucedido y me quise morir, mas estar lamentándome y echándome la culpa no solucionaría nada, así que regresé a la casa y les conté a todos, aceptaron ayudar gustosos y pues aquí me tienes.-Le sonreí-Hice todo esto porque Te Amo.

-Tú , tú eras la persona que estaba en mi cuarto, la que me abrazaba y me cantaba al oído ¿verdad?.-Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y yo también sonreí.

-Sí, era yo, pensaba que con eso quizás reaccionarias más rápido, pero, ¿cómo es que pareces estar enterada de todo si estabas catatónica?.-Se supone que ella debería tener grandes lagunas mentales por eso.

-Yo no estaba catatónica, había un doctor antes de que tu llegaras-Su mirada se perdió por un momento.-Él lo hizo, él me hizo esto.

Sabía perfectamente que hablaba de Damien ya que según había leído en su expediente fue el único doctor que tuvo Bella durante su estadía aquí, pero al parecer el desgraciado la había dañado de alguna forma.

-¿Que te hizo ese maldito?-Comencé a verlo todo rojo, ahora si no dejaría que se escapara, lo descuartizaría lentamente para que sufriera, quizás podría decirle a Rose que viniera, ella es buena con esto de las venganzas.

-Él..-Cuando comenzó a hablar escuchamos un fuerte estruendo y supe que alguien había entrado al jardín y a juzgar por el ritmo del corazón sabía que era Damien y venía con más personas.

Me puse frente a Bella para protegerla, ella no sabía que pasaba pero pude sentir como temblaba y escuché su corazón acelerarse.

-Allí estás, ¿que no sabes que los pacientes no deben de estar fuera de sus habitaciones después del horario?.-_Maldito, así que la encontraste, pero ni creas que va a ser tan fácil el que la tengas de regreso, al parecer ya reaccionó, esto lo hará más difícil._

-Bella es mi paciente y creí que una caminata por el jardín le haría bien, acaba de reaccionar y cómo no parece presentar problema alguno para caminar, decidí sacarla a tomar aire un rato.-Los doctores que venían con él se mostraron bastante sorprendidos. No podían creer que en tan poco tiempo yo hubiera hecho reaccionar a Bella.

-Vaya, pues eso es una gran noticia, ahora déjanosla a nosotros para evaluarla y ver si no quedó ninguna secuela .-La mirada de Damien estaba llena de maldad, si le entregaba a Bella quizás la volvería a dañar.

-A-Alejate, n-no te me a-a-acerques -Bella comenzó a temblar demasiado y estaba hiperventilando, su mirada estaba llena de miedo, traté de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo, no iras con él, no te va a tocar, lo prometo.-Comencé a mecerla y a cantarle su nana.

-Me temo que esas son promesas que no puedes cumplir Cullen.-Se acercó a mí y yo abracé mas a Bella-¡Con un demonio, entrégala!-Jaló mi brazo pero yo no pensaba soltarla.

-¡Nooo!, n-no te acerques, n-no me t-toques. ¡Auxilio!-Bella comenzó a temblar demasiado y los doctores la alejaron de mí, Damien sacó una jeringa de su bata con algo que definitivamente no era medicina,tenia un color grisáceo que no me agradaba.

- ¡No te atrevas a inyectar eso en su cuerpo!-Me levanté y traté de quitarle la jeringa, fallando notablemente.

-¿Qué te sucede Tony? , es solo un calmante, no es como si fuera una droga o algo así.-_Bueno de hecho si lo es pero no importa, la necesito inconsciente._

-¡Tu, maldito bastardo, aléjate de ella!, eso es droga y lo sabes, los calmantes no son de ése color.-Estaba desesperado y corrí hacia los doctores pero Damien fue más rápido e inyectó a Bella con esa porquería.- ¡Noo, Bella!.

Los doctores la sostuvieron mientras ella comenzaba a convulsionar y gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, miraba desesperada de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Me acerqué a ella cuando después de que la sustancia había entrado en su cuerpo.

-Bella, tranquila, aquí estoy, no te voy a dejar, voy a sacar esa porquería de tu cuerpo, lo prometo. Estarás bien.-La tomé en brazos nuevamente mientras sentía su cuerpo removerse entre mis brazos, ella estaba sufriendo por culpa de ese maldito.- Shh, te llevaré con Carlisle, él nos va a ayudar.-Me levanté con ella en brazos y quité de mi camino a los inútiles que se hacían llamar doctores ,Damien intentó detenerme pero lo pateé para que se quitara, necesitaba sacar la droga del cuerpo de mi ángel urgentemente.

Corrí fuera del jardín a paso humano.

-E-Edw-Edward, t-tengo miedo ,n-no q-quiero volver a la o-oscuridad.-Se aferró a mi camisa mientras gruesas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-No volverás allí amor, Carlisle va a sacarlo de tu cuerpo, tranquila.-Besé su frente y revisé que nadie me mirara, corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia el hospital. Jasper estaba sentado a las afueras y en cuanto me vio se acercó a ver que sucedía.

-Edward, ¿por qué ella se convulsiona?, ¿qué demonios le pasó?-De pronto se congeló- su sangre..-Se acercó a su brazo en donde estaba el piquete y arrugó la nariz. –Droga, ella tiene droga en la sangre.-Me miró interrogante.

Comencé a caminar dentro del hospital con Jasper tras de mí.

-Edward..

-El maldito de Damien le inyectó la droga a Bella.-No dije nada más hasta que llegamos al consultorio de Carlisle.

Entre hecho un demonio casi rompo la puerta si no hubiera sido por Jasper que la abrió primero.

-Ayúdala por favor, sácale esa porquería del cuerpo- Mi voz sonó bastante patética.

Carlisle me miro interrogante con Bella aun convulsionándose en mis brazos, acomodo una camilla, se la entregué y la sujetó para que no se dañara.

-Habla Edward, ¿por qué Bella tiene droga en la sangre?.-Jasper cerró el consultorio y Carlisle comenzó a succionar la droga del brazo.

-Fue Damien, se la inyectó en cuanto ella se alteró en el jardín, al parecer lo ha estado haciendo desde antes que nosotros llegáramos acá, dice que es un calmante y nadie lo cuestiona, Bella no ha estado catatónica todo este tiempo, quizás lo estuvo en un principio ,pero creo que en cuanto ella reaccionó el comenzó a inyectarla para retenerla más tiempo en este lugar. Por eso no reaccionaba, el seguía inyectándola, creo que la droga inhibe algunos de sus sentidos.

-Pero, ¿para qué la quiere retener aquí?-Jasper daba vueltas por todo el consultorio.

-La quiere para él, quiere que sea su pareja, quiere.., me da asco de solo recordar todo lo que quiere hacerle-Volteé a ver a la camilla y vi como Bella aún se convulsionaba.

-Carlisle ,Bella sigue convulsionándose.-Exclamé con voz desesperada, Jasper se acercó y olió su sangre.

-Esta cosa es demasiado rápida, ya comenzó a nublar sus sentidos, por el momento ella ya no siente nada, no percibo nada, ni siquiera dolor.-No, teníamos que sacar eso ya.

-Es demasiada y muy espesa, no sé qué clase de droga sea pero no puedo sacarla de su sangre mediante nuestro método, lo siento Edward.-Se alejó del cuerpo de Bella y lo vi escupir una especie de gelatina en el cesto de basura.

-¿E-eso es lo que estaba en su sangre?-Carlisle asintió.

Me acerqué a ella y trate de succionar yo la droga pero Carlisle tenía razón, era demasiado difícil, aunque no quisiera me tuve que rendir y me sentí inútil. Acaricié su rostro que ya estaba tranquilo y la llené de besos, la abracé sintiendo como mis ojos ardían de las ganas que tenia de llorar.

-Lo siento amor, buscaré una manera de que despiertes y no dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder.-Tomé su mano.

-E-Edward, e-está todo b-borroso, t-tengo miedo-Lágrimas seguían surgiendo de sus ojos ,deseaba ser yo el que estuviera en su lugar.

-Lo sé amor, pero estaré a tu lado hasta que regreses-Besé sus labios.-Te cuidaré.

Sus ojos se desenfocaron y supe que ya no podía verme tampoco, dejó de balbucear anunciando que tampoco hablaría más, sólo faltaba que dejara de escuchar.

-Bella ,escúchame , te amo, te amo, te amo-Le susurraba en el oído mientras la abrazaba más.-No lo olvides.

Su corazón se puso aún más lento y supe que ya no estaba consciente, ahora era como una muñeca, pero yo no la iba a dejar desprotegida.

-Edward, tomaré una muestra de sangre de Bella para analizar la droga y le daré otra a Jasper, él se encargará de que echen a Damien del hospital ,no te preocupes.- Jasper asintió

-¿Crees poder encontrar una cura para ella?-Vi como la sangre de Bella entraba en el pequeño tubo, revuelta con algo de aspecto desagradable, al parecer la droga aún no se disolvía completamente.

-Eso espero, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos Edward y lo sabes, pero en caso de no poder, tendremos que esperar hasta que el efecto termine y no se cundo será eso.-Guardó el pequeño tubo.-Puedes llevártela a su habitación y no te alejes de ella.

-No te preocupes , ella es mi única paciente, no estará sola.-Jasper apareció con una silla de ruedas dónde deposité a Bella y la llevé a su cuarto.

Estando en el cuarto pedí ropas nuevas para Bella porque las que traía estaban húmedas por la lluvia. Salí del por un momento en lo que la cambiaban y volví a entrar, ella estaba sentada en la cama mirando a la nada, igual a como la encontré cuando recién llegué a este lugar.

La recosté y aún sabiendo que no me escucharía le comencé a cantar al oído, empecé por su nana y terminé cantándole una canción que escuché tiempo atrás , me recordó bastante a la situación en la que estaba Bella en este momento.

_Sleep my angel__  
__It is time for bed__  
__I will be there__  
__To watch over you__  
__I'll protect you from the world__  
__And the voices in your head__  
__I'll be with you__  
__With my life I will defend__  
__I'll be with you__  
__I will be there in the end_

No sé cuánto tiempo Bella estará inconsciente pero yo la esperaré, cuidaré a mi ángel pase lo que pase. Ya había vivido demasiado sin tenerla a mi lado y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Nada más me importa ahora, sólo ella.

Seguí cantándole al oído hasta que la canción terminó , deposité un beso en sus cálidos labios y tomé su mano. Sentía los temblores apoderarse de mi cuerpo, sentí picar mis ojos por las lágrimas que nunca saldrían, abracé su pequeño cuerpo y deje que los sollozos invadieran el cuarto.

_Perdóname mi Bella, te volví a fallar.

* * *

_

**:C okay ohm sii aquí estoy de nuevo!..ya se me tardé un mes, pero estoy de vacaciones en un pueblo donde no tengo internet! D: , es horrible!, aún así me ayuda a relajarme y escribir un poco más .Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo..un poco dramático?..yo creo que si, levante la mano la que quiera matar a Damien!( levanta una mano) ...ahoraa…levanten la otra mano las que quieran consolar a Edward C: ..(con ambas manos levantadas)..quien dijo yo? :D..haha ; la canción que le canta Edward a Bella se llama _Sleep My Angel de Howard Jones _el link ..como siempre está en mi profile si desean escucharla, yo amo la canción C: -ignoren el video..pueden creer que es el único con esa canción, busque x todo youtube y nada! Pff-**

**Eso es tdo por el momento**

**Gracias!**

**¿Review? :3 **


	9. Capítulo 8 Tiempo

**Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer pero creo que eso ya lo saben ,yo solo me divierto con sus personajes (lo juro!) y quizás me robe a unos cuantos pero nada mas (: hahaha ,uds no han visto nada. Espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 8. Tiempo

**EDWARD POV.**

Ya casi se cumplía el mes desde que mi Bella se encontraba en una especie de trance por culpa de la droga que le maldito de Damien había inyectado en su cuerpo, pero al parecer los efectos comenzaban a hacerse más débiles, hace una semana había ido a visitarla y cuando tomé su mano ella la apretó, salí corriendo a decirle a Carlisle pero me dijo que son reacciones por reflejo y que no debía de hacerme ilusiones, mas yo no perdía las esperanzas de que Bella pronto despertara.

Jasper, por otra parte, se había encargado de Damien.Días antes en cuanto me enteré de que habría una junta de todos los doctores del psiquiátrico, Carlisle y yo pensamos que ese sería un buen momento para exponer a Damien frente a los demás doctores y trazamos un buen plan para ello.

FLASHBACK

_Estábamos en una junta de Psicólogos que se realizaba en un prestigiado hotel y más exactamente Damien iba a ser promovido a sub-director del Hospital, pero Jasper y yo nos encargaríamos de que no fuera así._

_-Damien, tu trabajo en el Hospital Breaking Dawn ha sido memorable desde el primer día en el que ingresaste-El Dr. Lekker hablaba con orgullo de ese maldito._

_-Agradezco el cumplido Dr. pero es parte de mi trabajo y lo hago con mucho gusto.-Una sonrisa hipócrita se formó en su rostro._

_-Además el trato con sus pacientes es bastante bueno, me enorgullece decir que el 95% de los pacientes que han sido atendidos por usted han sanado completamente.-Otro doctor le palmeó el hombro._

_-Much..-Su agradecimiento fue interrumpido por el estruendo de las puertas abrirse mostrando a un Jasper con ojos llorosos, los cuales no sé cómo pudo lograr._

_Jasper entro arrojando los adornos de la sala a diestra y siniestra, añadiendo dramatismo a la escena, finalmente llego y dio un manotazo en la mesa ,el cual asustó a la mayoría de los doctores._

_-Sí, sí, el 95% están curados, pero ¿Qué pasa con los demás?, ¿siguen enfermos o los drogas como lo haces con la novia de mi hermano? , ¿o acaso ella merece un trato especial?-Los guardias tomaron a Jasper por los brazos pero él se zafó fácilmente.- ¡Contesta maldito imbécil!-Fue y tomó al bastardo del cuello._

_-¡Tú no sabes nada, no tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo!-Damien le gritó bastante desesperado._

_-Además joven, no tiene pruebas de que el Dr. Wells haya drogado a la paciente.-Otro doctor habló con calma, mientras los guardias trataban de alejar a Jasper de Damien inútilmente._

_-¡Claro que las tengo!-Metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando la muestra que le había sido extraída a Bella cuando la habían inyectado._

_-¿Qué es eso?- El Dr. Lekker veía con asco el tubo._

_-¡Eso es la porquería que inyecto ese -señaló a Damien- en el cuerpo de Isabella!_

_-Dr. Wells ¿es eso verdad?-Todos los doctores miraban inquisitivamente a Damien quien ya no sabía ni que decir._

_-Yo ..yo, el miente, ni siquiera hay pruebas de que esa sea la sangre de la paciente que el menciona.-Genial, ya se había puesto nervioso, eso nos ayudaba de bastante._

_-Por mí no hay ningún problema si gustan hacer las pruebas necesarias para comprobar que esa es la sangre de Isabella.-Jasper les ofreció el tubo y uno de los doctores lo tomó._

_-En 5 minutos les tendré los resultados-El doctor salió de la sala y todo quedó en un profundo silencio._

_Entonces Damien estalló en nuestra contra._

_-Él es tu hermano, tu ,él y tu asqueroso padre planearon todo esto, sólo quieren destruirme, me tienes envidia eso es lo que pasa.-Llegó hasta mí y yo no me defendí, después de todo esto me convenía._

_-No sé de que hablas Damien, pero si en verdad le hiciste eso a Isabella, debes saber que te pueden despedir.-Hablé con tono inocente, aunque eso hizo que se enojara más._

_Damien me tiro de mi silla y comenzó a golpearme, aunque el mas lastimado fue él ,porque yo sentía como si me estuvieran haciendo cosquillas, de todas formas trataba de hacer expresiones de dolor._

_-¡Súeltalo!-Jasper atacó a Damien y leí en su mente lo que planeaba._

_Damien se quitó fácilmente a Jasper de encima y lo arrojo a lo que éste fue a golpearse la cabeza con la esquina de un muro, no sé cómo pero consiguió hacer que sangrara. Rápidamente me paré a "ayudar" a Jasper y lo saqué "inconsciente" y "sangrando" de la habitación, cuidando de que nadie nos viera lo llevé a una bodega._

_-¿Me merezco un Oscar ,no lo crees Edward?-Me sonrío mientras se limpiaba lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza, su pelo había quedado asqueroso._

_-Definitivamente, pero quiero que el maldito bastardo sufra mas.-Mis manos se convirtieron en puños._

_-De eso nos encargaremos después ,por el momento lograremos que lo saquen del psiquiátrico y ya no podrá acercársele a Bella.-Fue y se enjuagó el pelo en una llave que había en la bodega._

_-Lo sé, en fin tengo que volver a la conferencia a ver qué pasa con Damien. Gracias por todo hermano.-Le di una palmada en el hombro._

_-No tienes por qué agradecer y todavía le tengo una sorpresita a Damien ,nos vemos en el psiquiátrico Eddie.-Le di un zape(1) y regresé a la sala de conferencias._

_Cuando entré todo era un caos pero felizmente vi como el Dr. Lekker despedía a Damien y ordenaba que se lo llevaran los guardias mientras alegaba algo de meterlo a la cárcel, Damien volteó a verme y me gritó en otro idioma._

_-Ich werde für ihren verdammten bastard zurückkehren*_

_Yo lo entendí perfectamente, y no permitiría que se acercara a Bella nuevamente, contuve mis ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, ya después me encargaría después de él. La sala se despejó completamente y pude ver que metían a Damien a una patrulla, sonreí al ver que ese maldito tendría su merecido, pero me preocupaba lo que pudiera hacerle a los policías, él no era normal._

_De Jasper apareció montado en una moto ,aunque con el casco era difícil identificarlo, en cuanto la patrulla arrancó Jasper fue detrás de ellos para asegurarse de que el desgraciado no lastimara a nadie más._

_Yo por mi parte volví al hotel y en cuanto entré a la sala de conferencias todos discutían acerca de la droga que había inyectado en el cuerpo de Bella_

_-Es demasiado rara, jamás había visto nada igual._

_-¿Qué efectos creen que tenga en los pacientes?_

_-Habrá que preguntarle al joven rubio que vino hace rato._

_Decidí intervenir._

_-Los efectos son inhibición de los sentidos y pérdida de conciencia.-Me dejé care sobre una silla._

_-Ese Damien no saldrá de la cárcel en un buen rato, Anthony, disculpa por lo sucedido con la señorita Isabella , trataremos de encontrar una cura.-El Dr. Lekker parecía bastante apenado._

_-No se preocupe Doctor, además ya comprobamos que la sustancia es muy espesa para sacarla, la única solución es esperar que abandone su cuerpo de forma natural._

_-De verdad mil disculpas.-Todos los doctores abandonaron el lugar y muchos de ellos prometieron encontrar una cura para mi Bella._

_Salí del hotel y me fui a buscar a Jasper quien se encontraba cuidando a Bella por mí, cuando llegué al psiquiátrico un doctor me informo que mi hermano me esperaba en la oficina y que Carlisle era quien cuidaba a Bella._

_Entre a mi oficina y Jasper tenía una sonrisa de felicidad._

_-Jazz, me da miedo tu sonrisa, no sonrías más por favor.-Agregué en broma_

_-Ja,ja Eddie, pero en cuanto sepas las noticias que tengo vas a ver que incluso vas a tener una más grande que la mía._

_-¿Bella despertó?-No pude controlar la emoción en mi voz, abrí la puerta y salí disparado al pasillo cuando Jasper me atrapo._

_-No Ed, no es eso, pero aún así te pondrás muy feliz, regresemos a tu oficina.- Prácticamente me llevo en rastras._

_-Y bien cuál es la noticia-Comente mientras me dejaba caer en la silla._

_-Fui a ver que Damien no hiciera nada en contra de los policías, por suerte no se delató, está preso pero me dejaron hablar con él, más bien pasar a su celda –Una sonrisa macabra se extendió por su rostro._

_-¿Qué le hiciste Jasper?, conozco esa sonrisa, es la misma que tienes cuando tu y Emmett me juegan bromas, habla._

_-Digamos que el di un pequeño susto y me dio información valiosa con tal de salvar su patética vida, aunque nunca prometí que no volvería, pero eso lo arreglaremos después.-Se sentó en mi escritorio._

_-¿Y, que te dijo?_

_-Antes que nada Edward, debo decir que en medio de toda esta tragedia es una buena noticia y que estoy seguro te dará esperanzas para lo que viene._

_-¡Maldita sea Jasper no estoy para rodeos, si me vas a dar la noticia dámela ya!-Jasper sonrió de lado, como si tramara algo y lo soltó._

_-Edward, tu hijo está vivo, Damien lo quiso matar pero el doctor que le practico el legrado a Bella lo salvó, al parecer ella misma en su estado de histeria pido que lo salvaran, solo que ella no recuerda haberlo pedido, el doctor huyó con el bebé esperando que Bella saliera y fuera por él, pero eso no ha sido posible gracias a Damien._

_Mi cuerpo se congeló, no escuche nada mas, mi hijo, nuestro milagro estaba vivo en alguna parte del mundo, esperando a que fuéramos por él, no podía esperar a tenerlo en mis brazos, conocerlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo de verdad._

_-Jasper, mi hijo..-Estaba seguro de que me dolerían las mejillas de la maldita sonrisa que tenia, los ojos me escocían de las ganas de llorar que tenia, estaba más que feliz, necesitaba que Bella despertara para decirle._

_-Lo sé hermano, al parecer Alice vio que esto iba a pasar y se adelantó, me acaba de mandar un mail y dice que está buscando al doctor y a tu hijo por todo el país._

_De pronto la realidad me volvió a golpear algo no cuadraba ahí, ¿mi bebe estaba vivo después de un legrado?._

_-Jasper, creo que Damien te mintió- El hoyo en mi corazón comenzó a crecer._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo Edward?, tu hijo está vivo.-Se bajó del escritorio y me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza._

_-Es..es imposible -Cerré los ojos- después de un legrado es sabido que el feto expulsado ya sin vida Jasper, él está muerto._

_-Y qué tal si no, Edward por favor ese niño no es normal , por el amor de Dios, ¡su padre es un vampiro!, ¿no crees que quizás eso influya un poco?.-Me tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndome fuertemente._

_-Yo, no lo había pensado así._

_-Damien no mintió te lo digo porque yo le hice la misma pregunta pero me dijo que el mismo comprobó que estaba vivo y que había tratado de ir tras el doctor y el bebé pero no pudo._

_-¿Cómo que no pudo?, el doctor era humano ,fácilmente pudo haberlo matado y ya._

_-Eso mismo me pregunto, lo que si me dijo Damien es que los bebes con padre vampiro son casi tan resistentes como un vampiro y que su formación es más acelerada que la de un humano normal._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que quizás el embarazo de Bella no duró 9 meses?_

_-Podría ser, Edward, ¿ en qué mes de gestación humana le practicaron el legrado a Bella?_

_-No lo sé, tengo que revisar su expediente de nuevo. –Saqué el expediente de mi cajón y volví a repasar esas letras que me causaron tanto daño en un principio, hasta que lo encontré._

_-Jazz, fue en el 3er mes, el bebé quizás ni siquiera llego a formarse bien, lo más probable es que él..-Cerré el expediente sintiéndome como la mierda._

_-No digas nada hasta que estés seguro, iré a ver nuevamente a Damien en la próxima visita y le sacaré más información, pero escúchame bien Edward, sé que está vivo, puedo sentirlo y estoy seguro de que si dejas esas inseguridades y negativismo tuyo también lo descubrirás._

_Traté de obedecer y apartar todos esos pensamientos horribles y de alguna manera Jazz tenía razón , así como tengo el presentimiento de que Bella despertará, hay algo en mí que me dice que mi hijo está bien,_

_-Gracias-Abracé a Jasper y en cuanto Carlisle entró salté a sus brazos como niño pequeño._

_-¡Papá mi hijo está vivo!-La cara de Carlisle fue perfecta para una foto y me abrazó de vuelta._

_FINFLASHBACK_

Ahora me encontraba aquí sentado al lado de mi Bella cantándole al oído como cada noche, de verdad era reconfortante estar a su lado y aun guardaba la esperanza de que pronto despertara y yo pudiera darle la maravillosa noticia de que nuestro hijo estaba vivo aunque de un tiempo acá me estuve planteando si decirle o no, ya que aún no estaba seguro y no podía confiar al 100% en una corazonada que tenía. Bella había avanzado desde que le fue inyectada la droga porque al parecer no fue una gran cantidad y la duración de sus efectos fue menor que en las ocasiones pasadas, los doctores venían con frecuencia a ver a mi Bella y tomarle análisis de sangre, a veces me sentía mal por ella porque sus pobres brazos mostraban una gran cantidad de moretones debido a las múltiples intervenciones y su piel se tornaba amarillenta, me daban ganas de ser yo el que estuviera tendido en esa cama y no ella.

Con el paso del tiempo fue recuperando su movilidad y a veces me apretaba la mano o movía sus piernas, pero muy poco, eso me alegraba, después fue avanzando y cuando le cantaba al odio a veces me tomaba la mano, Carlisle dice que ella aun no es capaz de escucharme totalmente pero que percibe los sonidos en forma muy baja y eso me anima a seguirle cantando.

Bella seguía moviéndose al parecer ya podía soñar y siempre fue muy inquieta, extraño que hable en sueños ,pero sé que pronto eso no será problema, un murmullo interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos ,alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Jasper se asomó por la puerta.

-Claro Jazz , ¿sucedió algo?, ¿ Alguna noticia?-Estaba hincado al lado de Bella.

-No, sólo venía a ver como estabas y a ver a mi hermanita.-Se arrodillo y acaricio el cabello de Bella.

Ese gesto de Jasper fue algo tan extraño ya que la única persona con la que convivía así era con Alice, por eso no pude evitar extrañarme antes su reacción.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora no puedo ni siquiera acercarme a ella?-Me pregunto en un tono un poco enfadado y con una ceja alzada.

-No es eso Jasper solo que tú nunca habías convivido de esa forma con Bella, ¿te sucede algo?.

-Bueno el que no lo haya hecho en el pasado no quiere decir que no pueda comenzar ahora ¿ o me lo vas a prohibir? –Alzó la voz.

-Jasper, jamás intenté decir eso, solo era una pregunta, creo que deberías calmarte un poco, te ves alterado.

-Lo siento, son demasiadas emociones en el hospital para mí, creo que quizás debería alejarme un poco -Se sentó en el piso conmigo- Pero no quiero dejarlos aquí con todo el trabajo, en el hotel solo me sentiría inútil.

-Jasper ya has ayudado mucho aquí, de verdad, si quieres tomar un descanso por mí no hay problema y creo que Bella pensaría lo mismo,además de que los doctores se preguntan por qué pasas tanto tiempo en mi consultorio.-Lo miré alzando una ceja.

-No gracias Edward, no eres mi tipo.-Al parecer su tono bromista había vuelto.

-Muy gracioso Jazz ,pero de verdad deberías alejarte de tantas emociones, en el hotel estarás más tranquilo.-Jasper dio un gran suspiro y me miró fijamente.

-¿Me prometes.., que si ella despierta o cualquier cosa, me llamarás inmediatamente?, quiero comenzar de nuevo y hacerlo bien Edward, quiero ser un buen hermano para ella, no quiero que me tema.-Dirigió su mirada hacia Bella y estaba cargada de un amor que solo había visto en los ojos de Emmett, esa mirada de protección de hermanos, Jasper lo estaba intentando.

-Claro que si Jazz, cuenta con eso, ahora ve a descansar, cualquier noticia te llamaré.-Jasper solo asintió y se puso de pie, besó a Bella en la frente.

-Todo estará bien hermanita, despierta pronto, te necesitamos por aquí. –Y salió de ahí.

Yo me quedé con Bella un poco más, hasta que decidí dejarla descansar y me dirigí a mi despacho, mi padre se encontraba en él y sobre mi escritorio estaban un montón de carpetas casi desbordándose.

-Carlisle, ¿Qué es esto?-¿Para que me había traído todas esas carpetas?

-Edward ,siento que no he participado mucho en cuanto a Bella y mi nieto y pues creo que quizás esto te servirá-Dirigió su mirada hacia la enorme pila de carpetas- Estos son los registros de todo lo que ocurrió el día del legrado, bebes registrados, salidas del hospital, horarios de trabajo videos de seguridad y además tengo los vuelos de ese día de cada aeropuerto así como quien realizo cada uno y a que horas, fue difícil que me concedieran esa información pero sabes que para un Cullen no hay imposibles.-Me dirigió una sonrisa de esas que solo un padre tiene para un hijo.

-Yo, papá, tu.. –No encontraba palabras para agradecerle ,esto facilitaría mucho la búsqueda- Gracias, de seguro fue difícil y no tenías que sentirte así, yo , son mis problemas y no quería que los demás se preocuparan.-No sé por qué razón pero me sentía avergonzado.

-Eso no importa Edward, se trata de mi nieto, no podemos dejar que este por ahí sin conocer a su familia, ¿verdad?-Sentía mi muerto corazón en mi garganta, todo esto era demasiado para mí.

Abracé a mi padre y comencé a sollozar como un niño pequeño en su hombro.

-Yo, no tengo como agradecerte padre.-Logré decir entre sollozos.

-No hay nada que agradecer hijo, ahora hay que ponernos a leer todos estos registros, yo comenzare con las salidas del hospital, tu ver por el expediente de Bella, necesitamos el nombre del doctor.-Se separó de mí y con una mirada determinada tomo un folder y se sentó en mi silla a leer.

Me puse a buscar el nombre del doctor hasta que di con él, Andrew Fairchild, él era quién tenía a mi hijo. Carlisle y yo nos la pasamos metidos todo el día en mi consultorio, cerca de la media noche recordé que tenía que ir a ver a Bella.

-Padre iré a visitar a Bella, ¿podrás seguir con esto solo?.

-Claro Edward, ve, yo me quedo aquí.-Respondió con su vista fija en los papeles que tenía.

Al salir casi todo estaba oscuro y solo quedaban unos cuantos guardias en los pasillos, la mayoría de ellos dormidos, pero son humanos y se cansan con facilidad, además de que casi nunca se presentaban incidentes en las noches, me dirigí la habitación de Bella y cuando estaba dando la vuelta para llegar a su pasillo escuché sonidos.

El pánico me inundó, alguien estaba con Bella y yo ni siquiera me había enterado ,reaccionando me dirigí prácticamente volando a la puerta y no me importo que el seguro estuviera puesto ,ni siquiera me importó si la persona dentro de la habitación era humana y me pudiera descubrir, sólo necesitaba confirmar que Bella estaba bien, abrí la puerta de un tirón y me quedé pasmado ante lo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

**(1)Zape:** Golpe en la nuca con la palma de la mano.

**Ich werde für ihren verdammten bastard zurückkehren* =** Volveré por ella maldito bastardo.

* * *

**Tararán? D: ….dios mátenme por no haber actualizado esto..mi escuela me consume y ahora mismo estoy en un momento muy difícil de mi vida…cometí una idiotez y me aterran sus consecuencias pero bueno, estoy a punto de entrar a mi último semestre de preparatoria y en unos meses pasare a la universidad D: lo que significa que estaré ocupada, pero me esforzare en seguir con la historia.**

**De nuevo mil perdones por hacerlas esperar TAAANTOO! Pero este fue un capitulo difícil ya que de aquí comenzarán a desencadenarse las demás que es un capitulo corto..lo siento :l**

_**EN MI PERFIL ESTA LA PORTADA DEL FIC Y UNA IMAGEN DE DAMIEN PARA LAS QUE QUIERAN CONOCERLO!**_

**Gracias por su apoyo C: Review?**


End file.
